Unbroken Broken Hearts
by shounenai4life
Summary: Alternate universe.Naruto and Sasuke are orphaned best friends living together in their last year of high school and Sasuke struggles to fight feelings for the beautiful fragile hearted boy as he protects him from the rest of the world. SLASH eventual S/N
1. Chapter 1

"Go, go! Com'n guys, you know you can do this!" Naruto screamed wildly, waving his hand in the air as he yelled. He was leaning over the short chain link fence that separated him and all the boys out running on the track field and Sasuke feared he might fall over into that field and get trampled in his efforts to urge everyone on, but he didn't move from his spot on the huge picnic blanket they'd laid out on the grassy ground, knowing Naruto would only pout if he held him back.

He didn't even know why he had let Naruto talk him into coming to the school's sports day at all. He never did anything but read anyways, and he could be happily sitting at home in obvliviation. But Naruto insisted, and sadly, whatever Naruto insisted, he found himself doing, even going to their all boys catholic schools sports day.

Naruto paused cheering for a few minutes to talk to those who had just finished the most recent race. "Hey Neji." He said quietly as the panting boy walked towards his direction. Neji saw him, and immediately straightened, leaning over the fence to flirt. "Great win." Naruto continued.

"Yeah, I know. Just scoring points for my team you know?" Neji smiled, trailing small circles on Naruto's tanned arm, which was hanging idly over the fence. Naruto grinned, beautiful blue eyes widening joyfully. "I didn't know you were such a team player!" he exclaimed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me babe." Neji said smoothly, now tracing his hand over Naruto's bare upper arm.

Naruto nodded and kissed Neji softly, a kiss for winning of course, as he gave all the other runners. But Neji still looked extremely smug as he trotted across the field to the tent where all the other runners were sitting and revitalizing.

Naruto went to sit back down by Sasuke on their blanket, ignoring all the other people surrounding them on their own blankets, all the other school kids that had opted not to run and were instead casually watching and talking, and laying his head in Sasuke's lap.

"You know," Sasuke drawled, not looking up from his book. "If you keep coming unto me like that, people are going to think we're together."

"Let them think." Naruto grinned, burying his face further into Sasuke's lap. "They can't keep me away from my favorite place."

Sasuke chuckled. "You'd better be careful with Neji too. Don't tell me you didn't notice his flirting with you. The ol' boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased with that."

Naruto stretched his arms on either side of him and Sasuke couldn't resist running his fingers through the silky blond hair on his head, but he only did it once.

There was a line between him and Naruto in their friendship, a line he wasn't willing to cross. Now 16, Naruto had grown into some sort of perfect boyfriend, someone who everyone, girls and boys, wanted. Once 'weird looking', he'd grown into his face and his hair and his eyes and his smile, giving him a stunning too-beautiful face.

Sasuke grew annoyed with the train of boyfriends and he got even more annoyed that Naruto often got called a slut because of this train of boyfriend, not only because the reason Naruto had had so many was because he'd been used, dumped and picked back up again so many times, not for any other reason.

"Oh screw him. He's too jealous for his own good." Naruto said good-naturedly. Sasuke laughed along with him, he couldn't help it. They'd been living with each other since they had turned 16; since Iruka had made the suggestion that the two orphans of the village move in with each other to keep each other company, and he hadn't realized how much Naruto was compatible with him, and how much friendship they could have had all along.

They were so alike, yet different, taking there parents deaths in two different ways, Naruto, sensitive and sweet, ready to fall into the arms of anyone who gave him the slightest bit of attention (thus why he had had so many boyfriends) and Sasuke, angry and suspicious of his older brother, who, right after their parents deaths had run off to take over the business which he'd always wanted to rule. Funny. Sasuke was sure he'd murdered them, but nothing had been proven.

"If he's so jealous, why are you with him?" Sasuke asked for the third time in the day. "He loves me." Was Naruto's heartfelt answer.

Sasuke sighed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times Naruto. He doesn't…" but he cut himself off upon seeing Naruto's saddened face.

He gave Naruto's shoulder a quick squeeze. Cold, heartless asshole that he was, hurting Naruto was something that he never wanted to do. "Just joking, you're so sensitive." He said softly. Naruto smiled up at him. "Because you always spoil me." He teased. There was a silence then, that awkward silence that always came when they got a bit too close, and Sasuke continued stroking back the blond's hair, keeping him from getting upset, depressed, thinking about his parents, lonely, anything that could hurt.

"Oh look!" Naruto exclaimed. "Gaara won the race!" And he ran over to the fence to give the gothic boy his prize, who though 'totally straight', blushed a becoming crimson when Naruto's lips came into contact with his. Naruto was good like that. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his book. It was better not to make anything weird and just remain friends, and so he never made any moves, and he never flirted.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the kitchen counter chopping tomatoes. If anyone saw him they would probably find it rather comical that the schools number one emo was in an apron making dinner, so he didn't let anyone see him like this. Naruto, of course, had, but he had long ago established that Naruto was different, and he had exceptions. At least it was black…

Naruto had gone out with Conrad, his American boyfriend, after sports day had finished and so he was alone, the way he liked it. But of course, nothing good lasted forever. Naruto pushed open the swinging doors between the dining room and kitchen and moved to sit on the counter beside where Sasuke was busying himself over the stove.

"Hey uke." He grinned, teasingly, snatching up a juicy red tomato that Sasuke hadn't used. Sasuke felt himself go slightly red. "I told you never to call me that." He hissed through gritted teeth, chopping and flinging the tomatoes into the pot with much more vigor than before, making the knife give off an angry scraping sound as it slid across the cutting board.

Naruto crossed and uncrossed his legs. "Strange your name has uke in it and you're 'straight'. Your girlfriends notice that?"

"Naruto, I told you already that I don't take kindly to being referred to as the guy who takes it up the ass." Sasuke said calmly. "So stop it. And I only have one girlfriend."

"Sure, sure. I'll stop." Naruto smiled adorably, taking a huge bite out of the tomato. What he knew was that Sasuke had a short temper. What he didn't know that he had never seen it. If anyone else had called Sasuke that they would currently be being chocked to death. But Naruto had always been different.

"So…your date finished rather quickly. What, you got bored of each other that fast?" Sasuke said carefully, trying to keep the snap out of his voice.

"No way man. Conrad is outside right now. You've got enough dinner for three, right?" Naruto said.

"He's where?"

"Outside…"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah whatever, I've got enough. You've never brought one of your guys home before. Kind of surprising."

For a few minutes Naruto was quiet, thoughtfully playing with the zipper on the front of his blue blazer, running his hand up and down his faded jeans. Sasuke took a while to admire Naruto's slender body before looking away. It was sick to check out his gay room-mate when he was the one that was straight. Still, perfect haired, drop-dead gorgeous, winning personality, Naruto, had always been an exception.

"I think this one might be different." Naruto said softly, looking up at Sasuke, and for a second Sasuke could see all the hurt Naruto had been put though as he chased boy after boy to find the right one, never finding the right one, always ending up getting hurt, reflecting in his eyes. No one else could see it. To anyone else Naruto was perfectly fine. But he new Naruto on a level no one else understood, just like Naruto knew him. Not many people understood that, but the ones who did were awed every time they saw that naru/ sasu connection in action.

"You sure you want to think that? You've only been going out for all of three weeks." Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto swallowed, this time visibly hurt and Sasuke cursed himself for doing it again. "…I'm not sure…I was never sure before so I suppose…I just wish…" Naruto fingered his necklace between his thumb and forefingers looking at the wooden floors they'd been able to afford thanks to Itachi's generous deposit that had to be given to Sasuke every month till he was old enough to join in the business himself. Make that, _very_ generous.

"Take it slow, that's all I'm saying. Don't get your hopes up…like before?" Sasuke tried to make his voice more gentle, though he'd only been living with Naruto for a couple of months, and haven't completely gotten the gruff tone he usually had out of his system.

Naruto continued looking at the ground, swinging his legs and clutching to the countertop with both hands. "Yeah…" he said, sliding his body off the desk.

"Hey," Sasuke said, removing his apron and giving Naruto a gentle hug from behind, burying his face into Naruto's shoulder, not intimate, not too close, but friendly, comforting. "You'll find your guy."

Naruto grinned, the light back in his eyes. "Hurry up, I'm starving." He said cheekily, taking another bite out of his tomato before walking out the doors. Sasuke watched him. He wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to himself how much he cared about Naruto, how attached he'd gotten. It wouldn't be…cold enough.

Finally the food was ready and he brought it out, setting it unto the table that had already been laid, no doubt by Naruto and Conrad, with a lot of 'accidental' hand brushing in the process. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He was sitting across from Conrad, with Naruto between them, and while the other boy took his time to swirl the pasta around his fork exactly five times, he inspected him. Definitely not your stereotypical gay, more like your stereotypical straight if you thought about it.

He had loop earrings in both ears and Sasuke supposed he could be considered beautiful, with his sharp features and vibrant red hair, but Sasuke much preferred Naruto's cute features, sunshine features to his dark, nightly ones. Too bad he wasn't gay.

"So," he said, going into over-protective big brother mode. "You guys done it yet?"

Naruto who was used to these questions by now, only rolled his eyes, but Conrad paled significantly, which looked hard with his skin being nearly white anyways. Naruto seemed to have a thing for emos.

"Umm…isn't that a bit personal?" he said weakly.

"Last time I checked I was a person." Sasuke said coolly.

"No." Naruto said, shaking his head. "We haven't gone there…yet."

Conrad went from white to red. "You…you want to go there? Am I going too fast?"

"Yes." Said Sasuke at the same time that Naruto said "No."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "No, you're not going too fast Conrad. You're perfect."

"_Sure_ he is." Sasuke said suspiciously, sprinkling some grated parmesan cheese unto his pasta.

Conrad seemed lost for words. "Were you two, you know…ever in a…"he said, sensing something close between them.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Never."

Conrad looked a bit too pleased for Sasuke's liking, which was the only reason that Sasuke slid his hand under the table to rest lightly on Naruto's knee. "You never know though, right?"

Naruto looked confused. Conrad stopped smiling. Sasuke felt pleased with himself…

…Till, from the kitchen where he had begun washing up, he saw Conrad pull Naruto's tiny body up for a kiss at the doorway, both arms wrapped securely around him, one at the waist and one clutching the silky mass of hair on his head. He couldn't tear his eyes off them, not even when the kiss intensified, and Conrad's tongue began darting out to capture Naruto's, who's back automatically arched in response. They went like that for a while and Sasuke was shocked to see it was Naruto's hand that slid up his boyfriends shirt, pressing him into the wall. Conrad lifted one of Naruto's legs off the ground, pulling him closer, and Sasuke began wondering if they were just going to do there first time right there at the front door, what with Naruto emitting soft moans and little pants, making it hard for him to even look at the task at hand long enough to turn off the running faucet.

Naruto pulled away first, though his hand still remained under Conrad's shirt, only kept there by Conrad's hand. Conrad gazed at him with a look that said 'you sure you're not ready for what I want?'

Naruto gave a flirtatious smile, but let his hand slide off of Conrad. "Bye." He said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How does it feel to have half a gallon of Conrad's saliva in your mouth?" Sasuke said dryly, trying to keep his voice flat and emotionless.

Naruto picked up a dishcloth and began drying the plates as Sasuke passed them to him. "Oh, ha ha." He said, still sounding slightly aroused. "You're just jealous cause the only dates you ever get are those of the _opposite_ sex. I feel your pain."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Cant believe you'd make out like that right in front of me."

"Didn't ask you to watch." Naruto said, looking flushed. Sasuke looked at him closely. He looked a bit _too_ flushed. "You okay?" Sasuke said, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to Naruto's face. "Oh man, you're burning up."

"Probably because I'm still aroused." Naruto slurred.

"No. You have a fever." Sasuke said. "Go to bed now."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto." Sasuke tilted up the other boys chin gently. "I know you really want to major in journalism for college. How are you going to that if you're sick during exams?"

Naruto sighed. "You're like…you're like…"

"A mom?" Sasuke said teasingly, though the look on Naruto's face showed he was anything but in a teasing mood. "Yeah…" he whispered, moving forward and hugging Sasuke's waist. Sasuke felt angry at himself for bringing it up. He held Naruto tightly to show how much he cared, for he never said it.

"Goodnight." He said.

Naruto gave him a smile over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom they shared, even though they could never decide on which tv show to watch while they were both in the same room, and there was another bedroom in the apartment. They told everyone they knew that the reason they shared was because they wanted to have a room for guests (even though they rarely got any). Sasuke knew the real reason. Naruto hated being alone and he knew he was the only one that would always be there for him, even after he'd been dumped (again) by a guy who didn't understand him.

'This guy better be right for him.' Sasuke thought, finishing the dishes. 'Shit, if he isn't, this would've been the 10th guy for the year.'

He sighed. Why couldn't Naruto be like him? Sunken into a hole, never leaving it, never relying on anyone else. The phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, using his shoulder to hold unto the phone as he straightened the shiny magnets on the refrigerator.

"Hi Sasuke!" The oh so annoying voice of Sakura said. He would've never decided to date the girl if someone had had a knife to his balls, ready to cut it off if he didn't, but this was all Naruto's doing. The boy still had a soft spot for Sakura.

"Just try her Sasuke. I bet you'll love her." He'd prodded, not liking to see Sakura upset. Only Naruto could've gotten him to do that.

"Hn." He said into the phone, not bothering with a decent greeting.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later today?" She asked happily.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. "It's like, 8:00." He said dully.

"We can go to a late movie. You know, those that start at like 10 and stuff? Romantic isn't it?"

"Sorry…I have to wake up early tomorrow to teach math." Sasuke said. "And plus, Naruto's feeling kind of sick. I don't want to leave him."

Sakura sounded severely disappointed, but it didn't affect Sasuke. "Ok, maybe Saturday then." She said.

"Bye." Sasuke said quickly, hanging up. He didn't know how much more of this girl he was going to be able to handle.

He walked down the hallway to his and Naruto's bedroom. The boy was knocked out, sprawled on the bed, fast asleep and still in his clothes. Sasuke smirked. 'Yeah right, didn't feel sick, did you?' He thought affectionately, picking up Naruto's limp body and carrying him to the bathroom. Naruto didn't even stir.

He stripped him and changed him into more comfortable clothes, then brought him back to the bed. "Shh," he whispered, stroking Naruto's hair back. "With all the boyfriends you have that aren't there for you when you need them the most, just know I'll be here for you. Don't forget."

TBC …


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't seem too interested in my eggs this morning." Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto in scrutiny, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "What, so just because I'm not shoveling breakfast down my throat I'm not interested?" Naruto said, his voice sounding faint. Sasuke gazed at him and shook his head. "You look bad Naru. Your face is pale and you feel pretty hot. You really should go back and lie down."

"It's fine, really." Naruto insisted, pushing away his unfinished plate. "I need to go to this training seminar today. I can't miss it. I'll be good, I promise." He smiled, picking up the blue and white plate and putting it in the sink. Sasuke looked at him carefully. "…Alright…call me if you feel worse."

Naruto nodded slowly so his head wouldn't hurt and gave Sasuke a quick hug before walking towards the door. "Sure you don't want me to drive you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

A car horn beeped outside. "One second." Naruto apologized, rushing towards it.

"Hey baby, want a ride?" Conrad screamed to him through the window of his Honda.

Naruto smiled at him. "Sure!" he beamed. "Just what I needed."

"Sorry Sasuke." He said, turning to him with a bemused smile on his face. Sasuke gave him an expressionless look and shrugged. "Its fine." He said. "Really."

Naruto walked out of the apartment and unto the sidewalk to Conrad and sat beside him in the car.

"You look kind of sick, are you ok?" Conrad asked.

"I will be." Naruto said bravely. Conrad nodded, shifting his car into gear before driving off.

Naruto rested his head on the side of the smooth leather seat, hoping his head wouldn't hurt as much. There was a warmth on his leg, moving up towards his higher region. He lifted his head. "Conrad…I don't feel so good." He whispered. "I don't think I'm up for anything."

Conrad smiled. "Don't worry, I won't go too far." He said, moving over and giving the side of Naruto's neck a swipe with his tongue, without looking at the road, something that he had gotten quite skilled at over their dating period.

Naruto trembled. "I don't think I'm up for _anything_." He said, moving away slightly. Conrad looked disappointed. "Not even the game where I guess your ticklish spots by licking?"

Naruto looked at him and gave a small smile. "Maybe later." He said weakly. "Right now I just need to get enough strength up for class."

Conrad drove into the school parking lot and stopped at the curb. Naruto opened the door and walked out slowly. "Thanks. I really couldn't have walked with this headache."

"You're the only guy I know that would actually go to school on a Saturday." Conrad smiled, walking over to Naruto and giving him a kiss. "Well, no parents, no inheritance, all I have is my education." Naruto shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Conrad didn't notice the saddened expression on his boyfriends face as his hand busily tried to make its way to second base.

'Sasuke would've noticed…' Naruto thought, as he once again pushed away Conrad's hand.

Generally, if someone saw what Sasuke did on a Saturday, they would think he had no life, sitting at home all day and occasionally going out for groceries. They would probably pity him, even though no one knew that without Naruto around, Sasuke never felt up to being around anyone else, so it was actually better for him to watch T.V or read cheesy novel in his bedroom.

This Saturday was like all others, save for the fact that Sasuke was worrying about how his best friend was doing. 'He's so dedicated to his work, I don't know what he wouldn't do to better himself.' This was one of Naruto's problems, he always trying to make everything ok which usually put too much stress on himself. Boyfriends, dates, whatever, always had to be perfect, and even when he saw they weren't, Naruto would still try his best to make it seem as if they were.

He reached across the bed to the table and picked up his carton of ice cream which he'd been eating. 'Naruto needs to realize that everyone's a betrayer and he shouldn't open his heart to any of them.'

But he shouldn't be one to speak, he had told himself that he would never open his heart to another and here he was, trusting Naruto with everything he had.

'I'm such a hypocrite.'

His phone rang and Sasuke scrambled wildly, dropping his carton in search for it. He was usually such an organized person, what was going on with him today. He found it on the floor, where he had put it after pulling Naruto into his arms to sleep.

He looked at the caller id. The number was unknown.

Biting his lips he answered the call. "Yo." He said, trying to sound uninterested, though he was worried. No one ever called him with a private number. "Wow, Sasuke is that you? You sound so old!" An excited voice said.

"Who is this?" he said, getting annoyed. He hated when people didn't say who they were, and he had to be chasing after them with phone charade.

"Has it really been that long little brother? I didn't realize I was neglecting you for that long." The voice sounded far more serious now, and Sasuke could recognize it immediately. "Itachi…" he swallowed, sitting unto the bed.

"How long had it been? 2 years? You sound so surprised to hear me."

Sasuke bit his lip harder, still not believing. "It's been four years since you last spoke to me." He whispered venomously. Tears were threatening as memories hit him. "You abandoned me. Even after…after I told you…everything."

There was a pause. "I think that topic is something we need to talk about face to face." Itachi said finally.

Sasuke felt angry. He would think, even after all his brother had done, he would feel differently when Itachi spoke to him, wouldn't feel that same childish quiver, that the anger and hate would be enough to shield him from his brothers charm. "Face to face." he mumbled. "FACE TO FUCKING FACE! I-I haven't seen you in seven years. You…you…completely left me…and then when you _did_ call you didn't explain a thing to me and you didn't care when I told you…"

Sasuke's head hurt and he was sobbing too hard to hear anything any more. This was all to much for him to handle. He flung the phone at the wall and watched it smash to bits through his tears, then sank unto the floor. "Face to face. Face to face." he kept repeating.

"Yeah, your's to mine." Itachi said. Sasuke looked up, wondering if his phone had survived the hit and instead gotten unto speaker. Itachi's voice sounded so real though, and he swore he could feel his breath ghosting across his neck, feel Itachi's arms slide around his waist. He was trembling so hard, he wondered if his insides would fall out. It was a good thing Itachi was holding him. 'Itachi is holding me…'

He looked behind him and his breath caught. He'd been hoping with age, Itachi would look worse, but after 8 years, he looked more beautiful and angelic than Sasuke could ever imagine. He'd hoped his heart would have been able to handle the feelings that came with the seeing of his brother, but he couldn't pull away as Itachi pulled his head close and kissed him passionately. He didn't question it, only moved closer, wanting more. 'Itachi has always had my heart, no matter how much I tried to get over him.'

He moaned slightly as Itachi opened his mouth with his tongue, wishing he could pull back, look uncaring, ask why. Itachi rocked him back and forth and he was straddling him almost, Itachi's suit crumpling against his chest. He pushed it off his brothers shoulders.

_He was still crying, and he hadn't stopped since he'd found his parents dead in the living room. That sort of thing was mentally scarring for any 9 year old to go through, just hearing about the death of both his parents, but walking in on it was much worse. Itachi had been walking up and down all day, speaking to the police and some men in black suits. He looked worried. _

_Sasuke stopped him. "Itachi, what's going to happen to us?" he asked, clinging to the 15 year old's waist. Itachi looked worried. "Sasuke, I-I'm going to have to go away for a while. You'll see me soon enough don't worry._

_Sasuke's eyes filled with fresh tears. "No!!" he screamed. "Don't go please! You're all I have. Don't leave me alone!"_

_Itachi's eyes looked damp as well. "I must. I don't want to leave you. I…I just have to. Business."_

_Sasuke dragged him down by his shirt and gave him a sloppy kiss, the best he could muster with his small age. "Come back as quick as you can." He whispered. "I- I need to tell you something."_

_Itachi hugged him tightly still surprised at the kiss. Sasuke cried against his shoulder. 'Everyone's leaving me.'_

"You didn't ever come back." He whispered against Itachi's lips. "You left me in my dead parents house all alone, to rot in my pain for so long. You don't know how much I went through, how badly I felt. I thought I'd done something wrong. In kissing you…in telling you…"

Itachi shook his head, moving his lips to sasuke's neck so he could speak more freely, holding him tightly. "You telling me that is what kept me through the last 4 years. Sasuke you couldn't have understood what was going on back then. You were so small, going through so much. I was just 15, and I had to take over a business I had no skill in, a business in dept that was plummeting to doom. I had to go to college and work at the same time, come up with new strategies, sign deals, on 6 hours of sleep. You don't know what it was like for me."

"You never called." Sasuke cried.

Itachi's heart panged. "I couldn't, for reasons you still won't be able to understand for a couple of years."

Sasuke felt helpless, still not able to pull away from Itachi, still not able to be mad at him. He couldn't understand it. The anger was dissolving, revealing the hidden feelings he'd buried under there for so long.

_"Sasuke." Itachi whispered over the phone. Sasuke wondered why he was speaking so softly, but his mind was bursting with excitement over the fact that after all those years of receiving gifts and school supplies from Itachi, he was finally getting to hear from him. _

"_Itachi!" he yelled. "I have to tell you something!"_

"_I cant stay on too long." Itachi whispered even more softly. "I just needed to hear your voice. You sound so big. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine, I passed my exam Itachi! Can you believe it!"_

"_Sasuke that's awesome. I knew you could do it. But I've got to go now."_

"_I have to tell you something Itachi."_

"_Bye Sasuke."_

"_NO! don't go. I love you!!" Sasuke screamed into the phone. All he could hear was the dial tone. He laid his head against his pillow and cried._

"They told me I was too weak to be the boss of anything and to make me toughen up, they would take away the thing I loved most, which was you Sasuke, until I could get the business back to its previous state. That one time I called you I wasn't allowed to. I had to do a lot of sneaking to get it done. You don't know how many tears I've shed for you Sasuke." Itachi whispered, moving his lips back up to Sasuke's. "My heart's been aching for you for the longest time now."

Sasuke stared at him, something filling him inside. It felt warm, like one would feel when some sort of healing mercury was poured into their system. Itachi brushed back his hair. "And you're more beautiful than anything now."

"W-we have a guest bedroom." Sasuke whispered.

"Are you suggesting anything?" Itachi said playfully, running his hand up Sasuke's side.

Sasuke shivered, but stopped himself from flirting back. "Yeah." He whispered into Itachi's ear. "That you can sleep there."

Itachi stood. "Thanks." He said. "I'll stay for as long as I can. I can't believe I finally got away from them. America is nothing like Japan."

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch his breath as Itachi took his bags to the other room. 'He's probably forgotten everything about Japan.' He thought, still trying to catch a hold of his head. 'It could be a trick. Don't open your heart to anything. Don't tell him anything.'

Itachi came into the room, his shirt removed. "You don't know how much I've missed getting to walk around the house like this."

Sasuke averted his eyes in an effort to stop his mouth from drooling. Itachi ran up to him and tackled him, his hair coming undone from his ponytail as he pinned Naruto to the bed.

"I want to know everything." He said in excitement. "But firstly, how's your love life?"

Sasuke flipped Itachi over, kissing him. 'I need to practice self-control. He shouldn't be able to just smile at me like this and I fall for him.' He thought. Itachi looked around with a scrutinizing eye. "You have a room-mate. A boy. Who?"

"Naruto."

Itachi grinned. "Oooh. So that's how you've gotten to be such a good kisser." He teased. Sasuke blushed. "We haven't kissed at all. We're not like that with each other. Best friends and nothing more."

"Oh, so then you're free?" Itachi said, reaching up and licking along Sasuke's ear. Sasuke felt another part of him getting hot. Naruto was coming home soon and as Itachi licked along his neck he realized how interesting the next couple of days were going to be.

TBC…

* * *

Thank a bunch:

Sasu Naru rules (yes u are the frist reviewer! YAY!)

carms-lian (no it wont -)

xNeTsUx (hope you liked it)

Haru Herutsu (i dont mind stalking lol)

YaoiFangirl (yah, you review all my stories)


	3. Chapter 3

Terribly sorry about the no insect warning. I didn't know I had to put it up for a kiss, since they're not going to end up together anyways, but I realize now. WARNING: VERY SLIGHT INSECT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY (maybe).

* * *

Naruto slammed his locker shut, turning away from it slowly so his head wouldn't hurt as much. He was glad the class was over, though he was sure it had been interesting. "You were struggling today." Neji said, eyeing him curiously. Naruto put his hand to his forehead. "You noticed?" he asked self consciously.

"Well you were only falling asleep a little bit." Neji teased. Naruto could feel Neji's hand sliding into his, and he didn't have enough energy to protest as usual. "It shows in the note's I took, which come up to none." He sighed.

Neji ran his thumb and forefinger over Naruto's hand, trying to make eye contact, flirting like a junior high school boy.

"I got you some though." He said, sliding them into Naruto's hand.

"Thank you." Naruto leaned his head against the metal locker. "I have no idea where I got this cold from. You might want to let go of me, I'm pretty sure it's contagious."

Neji's face was getting pretty close to his, and a few stray strands of his long hair were brushing against Naruto's cheek.

"Nothing about you can hurt me." He whispered. Naruto's face went red.

"I told you, Neji, I have a boyfriend. I don't cheat."

"I'll wait." Neji continued, his breath ticking Naruto's sensitive skin.

"Why don't you move on? Find someone else?" Naruto said, looking up with actual curiosity.

"I only take the best." Neji smiled.

Naruto blushed harder. "Stop." He said. "These lines would be a lot better if I hadn't heard you practicing them in the bathroom."

"Then why are you blushing so hard?"

"Cause…cause…" Naruto fumbled. The hand Neji was holding felt exceptionally warm.

"You're so freaking innocent, that's why. 16 and a virgin, am I right?" Neji teased.

"I gotta go." Naruto whispered. He dragged his hand away from Neji, feeling embarrassed. When people hit that close to home, he got exceptionally nervous.

'So what if I'm a virgin?' he thought as he walked. 'I'm sure almost everyone is at this age.'

* * *

Sasuke went from the counter to the fridge then back again in anxiety. There wasn't much that could worry him, but he had never thought that his brother and his best friend would ever be sitting in the same room with as much tension as there was now. The timer went off. He rushed over to the oven and grabbed the spaghetti casserole, putting it unto the counter to cool then took a deep breath, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

It was completely silent in the dining room. "Umm…it's almost ready guys." He called. "Sure." Itachi yelled back. Naruto was silent, playing with his fork and looking at his napkin. He looked up at Itachi for a split second then looked right back down.

Sasuke took the rice balls to the table and put them down before going back to the kitchen. "Go on guys. Talk. Get acquainted." He said nervously. Itachi smiled comfortably at Naruto who continued looking intently at his napkin.

"So," he said. "It's been a while huh Naruto? You've really changed since I last say you. Such an awkward kid."

Naruto stared at Itachi. "Why are you here?" he blurted out. "I'm confused."

Itachi waved a hand. "Its complicated and a long story. I've already told it once for today so either ask Sasuke or wait till tomorrow for me to tell you."

He smiled again and Naruto shrunk back into his seat with embarrassment.

Sasuke came back with the steaming pot of casserole. "Ok, sorry for the wait, but we can eat now."

Itachi immediately began serving himself while Naruto was content with chewing on his lip nervously.

"You ok Naru?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto with concern. Itachi's eyebrow raised. He'd never heard Sasuke use that tone with anyone before.

"Hm? Oh me?" Naruto said. "Fine? No no, yeah I'm good, yeah." He nodded furiously, dumping huge amounts of salad into his plate.

Sasuke nodded slowly. Naruto gave a forced smiled. "Alright, if you're sure." Sasuke said.

"You know, when I think about it, I don't feel all that good. I'm going to go to sleep about now. Goodnight guys." Naruto said suddenly, pushing back the chair and practically running away. Sasuke could hear his screaming all the way from his room.

Sasuke closed Itachi's door after saying goodnight to him and walked to his own room. "Where have you been?" Naruto said sharply. "…I haven't left the house." Sasuke said slowly. "Oh…" Naruto looked embarrassed, playing with a loose string from the bedspread.

"Its ok, jealousy looks cute on you." Sasuke teased, going into the bathroom. Naruto threw a pillow at him, missing by an inch "I'm not jealous!" he yelled. "Why would I be jealous? You're allowed to do whatever you want to cause I don't even care. I have a boyfriend."

"Then why are you yelling so much?" Sasuke asked innocently, poking his head through the door, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. This time the pillow did hit him.

"I was calling you and you didn't come." Naruto said childishly. Sasuke looked serious now. "Naruto you're not worried about me forgetting you or anything like that are you?"

Naruto didn't look at him. Sasuke finished brushing then came back, crawling unto the bed. "Don't ever think that. No one can replace you Naruto."

"Not even Mr. devastatingly attractive, the guy you've had a crush on from when you were in the womb?" Naruto said softly.

"I don't like you because you look good." Sasuke said, leaning over Naruto. "It's a perk I'll admit, but that's not at all why."

Naruto fell silent and Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.

It took all of Sasuke's will power to pull back, but after staring at Naruto for the longest time he could without completely freaking him out he did. 'We really need to stop doing that.' He thought. 'He has a boyfriend, and I can't have him.'

* * *

"Hey, wake up Naruto." Sasuke said shaking him. "Com'n we're going to go have breakfast at the Mitzu café."

"Ooh, yum." Naruto whispered, pulling the covers back over his head. Sauske smiled affectionately, ruffling his hair. He loved when Naruto was sleepy. "Com'n, you gotta wake up."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent. "Alright then. Itachi's already dressed so I guess I'll just go with him." Sasuke said, but before he was finished Naruto was gone and he could hear the shower running. A minute later he was out. Sasuke arched his eyebrows.

"I'll go…wait for you downstairs." He said in embarrassment, trying to avoid looking at Naruto in the nude. Strangely, it was a tough feat.

He walked down to where Itachi was curiously looking at the pictures of him and Naruto on the mantle. The very, very…very many pictures. Sasuke blushed. "They accumulate." He said weakly.

Naruto tore down the stairs, nearly bouncing into Sasuke. "Lets' go." He said, pushing himself between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to steal Sasuke." He said.

"I don't care if you do." Naruto said stiffly.

"Oh then good, cause I am." Itachi continued.

He walked unto the other side of Sasuke, so Sasuke was between both him and Naruto. Naruto tried keeping a straight face.

They walked outside through the back door and into the parking lot. Sasuke got into the driver's seat of the car as Itachi and Naruto fought over the seat next to it.

"Alright!" he yelled. "Both of you sit in the back!"

"But I always sit beside you." Naruto whimpered.

"BACK!" Sasuke barked, shifting the car into gear. He knew when to be tough with Naruto.

After hearing the click of their seatbelts, Sasuke backed out of the parking lot and unto the road. "So Itachi, do you remember anything?" he asked.

Itachi gazed out the window. "Nope, everything looks completely different since I left it. Way more like America."

After a few minutes Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of Mitzu. "Here we are." He said, stepping out of the car. The 9am sunlight was already high over the horizon and dreadfully hot. They walked into the store.

"Sasuke I knew I'd find you here! Every single Sunday you come to this store don't you?" Sakura said, running towards Sasuke. Sasuke smiled stiffly. "You know me so well." He said, glaring at Naruto angrily, who smiled apologetically.

"So this is your girlfriend." Itachi said, looking at Sakura in scrutiny. "I didn't think this would be your type."

Sakura looked at him and Sasuke could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "H-hi." She said, turning away from him almost immediately. "I'm Sakura."

"Cherry blossom. Lovely."

"Com'n." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Lets go get a table as far away from her as possible."

"Why don't you like Sakura? She's a really nice girl." Naruto said.

"Everyone seems nice to you." Sasuke said. "But I don't recall her treating you nicely I couple years back."

Naruto sat down and shrugged. "I don't remember that." He said. Sasuke smiled. "How sweet."

Naruto began making the napkin in front of him into a swan. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Hey, look its David!" he smiled, jumping out of his seat. "Be right back okay?"

"Sure." Said Sasuke, amusing himself with watching his girlfriend trying to unsuccessfully flirt with his brother. He knew that to her it had always been about looks and wondered what in the world Naruto had ever seen in her. She was a conceited air head and he couldn't wait for the moment that she found someone that she deemed more attractive than him and ran off with them instead. He just hoped it wasn't his brother. Apart from not wanting her near him, he wouldn't wish her on even his worst of enemies as a girlfriend.

He watched Naruto and David talking, saw Gaara eating by himself at one of the stools by the bar. He walked over to him. "Hey Gaara." He smiled. Gaara always proved an excellent source of conversation, much more deep and insightful than people thought him to be.

"Hello." Gaara said solemnly, blowing at his coffee.

"Hoe many times do we have to go over this Gaara? You have friends remember? You can go out with any of them at any time, or ask any of them to go places with you. You don't have to be alone anymore. Are you that used to it?"

Gaara smiled slightly. "I do as you say most of the time, but there are still times when I want to be alone."

"Are you ok right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Quite fine actually." Said Gaara, taking a sip of his coffee. Sasuke took his hands and inspected the upper and lower part of his arms. "Good." He said, kissing Gaara's cheek. "Remember if there's anything you want just call me okay?"

Gaara nodded and Sasuke turned to walk away. "Oh Sasuke, there is one thing." He said quickly. "Yes?" Said Sasuke eagerly. He'd been telling Gaara the same thing every time they had a conversation, and never before had the other boy actually asked something of him. Ever since he'd taken him to his first physiology class and they'd become close friends he'd been telling Gaara to come for him for anything and there had been nothing that he'd needed.

"I want a boyfriend." Gaara said self-assuredly, as if he'd been telling it to himself in the mirror for the longest of times and was finally coming out with it.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. Never had he thought that Gaara would ask him something like that. "A boyfriend? He repeated.

Gaara nodded.

"Well why don't you go get one?" He asked curiously.

"Well, umm." Gaara said shyly. "I would like if you could put in a good word for me to Neji, remind him of my existence? I'm a bit shy in that department."

It was all that Sasuke could do to stop himself from laughing as the aqua blue eyed boy gazed at him solemnly.

"You like Neji?" he said. It was hardly believable, that down to earth, smart and no-nonsense Gaara could like someone as fickle as Neji. Gaara nodded. "He's captured my heart." He said, with no emotion in his voice or face. Sasuke would have to help him a bit on that. But at least he was opening up. "He's taken my heart and I'd like you to either tell him I want it back or tell him I'm madly in love with him and wonder if it at all returns my feelings."

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile from tugging at him lips. Gaara was just too comical, pouring out his heart with an emotionless, unblinking face and upright posture. He hugged him, not being able to resist. He didn't care what anyone else saod, but every single time he saw Gaara, the boy looked like he needed a hug. Gaara hugged back awkwardly, something he'd only just started doing.

"I'll make sure to get the message to him." He said. He was happy for Gaara, finally coming out of his shell. After years of physical and mental abuse doing that wasn tan easy thing. Gaara was one tough kid.

Naruto was waiting alone for him at the table, as Itachi was still fruitlessly trying to get away from Sakura. He didn't have to know Naruto inside out as he already did to know something was wrong with him. His eyes were red and his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Sasuke didn't even ask. He walked around from his booth to Naruto's and sat beside him, holding him tightly. Naruto's whole body was trembling in that all too familiar way. "Conrad dumped me." He whispered. It sent chills to Sasuke's bones for never had he heard such a hollow voice from Naruto. Usually he'd be crying as he said something like that, but this time he just was gazing with a far off expression in his eyes, as if he;d just given up all hope on the world, and it didn't even matter any more.

Sasuke knew it wasn't time to say 'I told you so.'

* * *

Thank you:

YaoiFanGirl (thanks, it means alot to me that you always review. All of them?? wow thats a real compliment!!)

GossipGalMishi (Thanks for the pointer -)

Haran Herutsu (lol, sorry for the lack of incest in the one, but I may do an Itahci/Sasuke if you like it so much)

bookworm51485 (really sorry about that. Hope you continued reading. There was no incest in this chapter and there won't be any at all after the next and the next is very brief. Basically I'm REALLY SORRY for forgetting lol. This si a Sasu/ Naru but I do have tendancys to throw in other parings along the way to spice things up. Hope I haven't lost you.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, for those who dislike insect, you can skip the 5th chapter, but that's all there is and will be.

* * *

  


* * *

  


"Are you sure you don't want to eat something? You're going to starveif you don't eat your breakfast before school." Sasuke said, walking into his and Naruto's bedroom for the 5th time that day. "Itachi's going to leave soon. And he won't be back for a couple of months. You don't want to say good bye?"

Naruto shook his head and turned over again. It was all he'd been doing for the last week. Going to school, coming home and going to bed. He was pale and his eyes were shadowed. His hair was disheveled and the glowing presence Sasuke was used to was gone. It worried him deeply. He was used to Naruto crying for a few days, bashing himself for everything that had gone wrong with whatever relationship he was coming out of, telling himself that everything had been his fault and then moving on with his life.

"Ok. I'll be back up in a minute." Sasuke said. His throat was tight with worry. He walked down the hall to where Itachi was waiting for him. "How is he?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. He wont talk. He won't eat, he won't do anything pretty much." Sasuke said. Itachi hugged him. "Well, call me if you want to anytime. I won't be letting anyone keep me from you anymore. It turns out I caught you too late right?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. He knew exactly what he was talking about, their relationship, the one they hadn't said anything about since Itachi had been back. Tentiavely, Sasuke tiptoed and kissed Itachi's lips, closing his eyes, clasping his hands around Itachi's neck. He pulled back and smiled sadly. "Nothing." He whispered.

Itachi smiled understandingly. "I came too late. You've already given your heart to someone else."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in confusion. Itachi didn't explain any further only hugged him and ruffled his hair before leaving. 'I hope Itachi doesn't think I'm serious about Sakura.' He thought. It was almost a relief, not to be hung up over Itachi for so long. He'd been in love with him for so long, it felt amazing to have his heart back.

He walked back up the hall. Walking straight up to Naruto, he flung the covers off of him. "Stop it." He said. "I can't look at you doing this to yourself. That guy wasn't even worth your time and I knew that from the start. All these assholes you've been with are only after you for your looks. They don't care about the real you and the only reason they dump you is because you don't give them sex."

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke. He'd never heard him using that tone before. "They're not worth you." Sasuke said harshly. "And I'm sick of seeing you open up your heart every single time hoping for someone to take it and not break it, and every single time you end up like this."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. "I just want to love someone and be loved so bad Sasuke. That's why I keep doing this. I'm so desperate. Maybe I should just give them what they want so they'll stay with me."

"No." Sasuke hissed, pulling Naruto up from the bed and gripping his arms tightly. "Don't become a slut for them. Then you'll just be some sort of sex toy and you'll be even more miserable."

Naruto looked hopeless and his lip was trembling and finally, his eyes welled up with tears and he started crying. Sasuke held him gently, fixing his hair and vowing to kill Conrad if he ever saw him again. "I'm so sorry I keep putting you through this." Naruto sobbed against Sasuke's shirt. "But I don't know how I'd be able to get though any of this without you Sasuke."

He held unto him tighter. "I just wish I could find someone that I could trust and lean on as much as I do you. You're everything to me."

Somehow he'd gotten pressed against the wall, his hair spread all over his flushed cheeks, eyes once again bright and shining with hope. Sasuke looked at him, and noticed the way his hand was curled into a fist against his mouth. 'Dammit, dammit to hell he's cute.' He thought in frustration. Naruto was whimpering.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He kissed Naruto's tear-clinging eyelashes, and then moved down to his lips, placing his hands on either side of Naruto, pressed against the walls. Naruto was uncertain, but kissed back after a while. Sasuke felt him whimper.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. I can't be. Picking him up when he's on the re-bound like this? Of course he'd be kissing back. He's scared and confused.' Sasuke thought. 'Now's not the time. In fact there shouldn't be a time. I shouldn't ever do this at all. I'm not right for him, it would make our friendship weird.'

He pulled away and turned his head to the side. Naruto looked at him in total and complete confusion. A blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered, looking down at the carpeted floor. "Your face, I just wanted to get that look off your face."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Sasuke…" he said.

'I shouldn't have.'

"I need to go. Lot's of homework and all." Sasuke said weakly. He could feel Naruto staring at him the whole way down the hall.

'Oh shit. I can't believe I just kissed him.' That was what came from unrepressed feelings, which Sasuke would admit to himself that he knew he had. He'd had feelings for Naruto for a long time, and now he'd ruined everything for them.

When he walked back up Naruto was just stepping out of the shower. He had nothing on. Sasuke watched him as he turned to his closet and pulled out some clothes. Sasuke watched a trickle of water drip down his back, over the lean muscles that covered it. His throat went dry.

Naruto turned around. "Oh, Sasuke." He said, running the comb through his hair. I wondered where you had gotten to. Are you ready for school?"

Sasuke nodded, his throat still not working. Why was Naruto acting so naturally. "Great." Naruto smiled. "I'm almost done."

"Here, let me do it." Sasuke said, taking the comb from Naruto and moving it through his damp locks. He loved combing Naruto's hair and Naruto loved having it combed so it was a win/win situation for both of them. Naruto closed his eyes as he slid his boxers on, almost purring at the feeling.

"Sasuke?" He said quietly.

"Hn?" Sasuke was focusing on the part of Naruto's hair right in the middle where a few pieces always stuck up. "Thank you for the kiss." He whispered.

Sasuke paused. "What do you mean?" he said.

"The kiss. The kiss you just gave me. It was really sweet. Thanks, ok?"

Sasuke resumed his combing, glad Naruto's back was turned and he couldn't see him blushing. "Oh, that. Yeah you're welcome. It was an impulse really."

He helped Naruto button up his shirt.

"I feel much better now." Naruto said truthfully. "I'm not going to let Conrad mess me up like that."

"That's great." Sasuke smiled, hugging him tightly.

"If only you were gay." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him to see if he was joking or not. Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face and he couldn't tell. Then he snapped out of his reprise. "Let's go or we'll be late." He smiled.

Sasuke nodded and followed him. 'If only I were gay? What does that mean? If only I were gay, then he'd date me or something like that. Is that what he was saying.'

He didn't know why, but the thought of dating Naruto made his heart pound nearly though his chest.

* * *

"Hercules." Naruto said, standing his ground. "My favorite movie is Hercules."

"Don't kid around Naru." Neji said. "How can you like that? It's a baby movie."

"It's not! Greek mythology is interesting. And the music made me cry at some parts."

Naruto said. "You're such a baby." Neji said, moving forward and tickling his sides.

Sasuke closed his locker. "Hey, Neji. Leave my baby alone. You know he can't stand being tickled." He said, pulling Naruto towards him by his waist.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Dammit Sasuke, you're always acting as if you're dating Naruto."

"You're one to talk, you pervert." Sasuke said sticking out his tongue.

"Well your baby needs to use the bathroom before second period starts." Naruto said, slipping out of Sasuke's embrace.

"What's your favorite movie Sasuke?" Neji said, turning to him.

"The last Samurai." Sasuke said reverently. "It touched me so deeply."

"You sure you not a fag?" Neji teased.

Sasuke gave him the death glare. "What about you Gaara? Which movie do you like best?" he said, his tone softening for the small red-head. Next to Naruto, Gaara was the one he treated most gently.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't have one. I don't like movies."

"Dammit Gaara. You're so cute!" Sasuke grinned, picking Gaara up round his waist and spinning him round. That urge to hug Gaara just kept coming back. Gaara squealed and covered his mouth.

Sasuke hugged him from behind, basking in his not-so-Sasuke moment. He and Gaara had been through a lot together, he knew he could make a fool of himself in front of him. "Isn't he cute Neji?" he said, turning Gaara's tiny frame into Neji's direction.

Neji stared at Sasuke for acting like such a lunatic then looked at Gaara. "Hey you know he actually is pretty cute." He said in surprise, brushing back a strand of his long blondish-brown hair into its ponytail. Gaara blushed as Sasuke played with his upper arms as if he were a puppet.

After a while he looked at his watch. "Second period starts in like a minute. Where's Naruto. He never spends more than three minutes in the bathroom."

He walked down the bustling school halls in search of him.

"Hey. Ino, Sakura." He said walking up to them.

"And then he said that Naruto was such a sex-crazed guy that he couldn't take it anymore and had to dump him." Ino finished saying.

Sakura squealed. "Really?? But Naruto looks so cute and innocent. You think he could really have done that? You should've heard the buzz this morning. All anyone could hear was "Naruto's single." There was a mad rush to the bathrooms to make themselves attractive for his picking."

"What did you just say?" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh hi Sasuke." Sakura smiled clinging to his arm. "I was just saying that everyone's waiting in line to try and get with Naruto because he's single now."

"No, not that, of course I know about that. There were like a million love notes in his locker this morning. The other thing." Sasuke said getting agitated.

"Oh. The thing about Naruto forcing Conrad to have sex with him every time they went out?" Ino piped. "Is that true?"

"THE HELL??" Sasuke boomed, making everyone in the hall look up. "Why would you listen to such crap. Naruto's a VIRGIN. It's the other way around and Conrad knows it! Don't spread that to anyone ok? In fact, make sure you spread the truth."

His fists were clenched and he could feel himself shaking. "O-ok." Sakura said, cocking her head to the side. "You seem riled up."

You think? Conrad's trying to make Naruto out to be a slut and make himself out to be the good guy. Do you know how much he's gone through in the past couple of days? And now this? Shit!" he kicked a locker as he walked past it, running the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"Naruto!" he screamed, pounding on the only closed stall door. "Naruto come out please."

"I didn't do it." Naruto whimpered. "I never did any of that."

"I know you didn't Naru." Sasuke said softly. "I know you wouldn't. I'm so sorry he's saying that about you, but you need to get out. The second period already started and we have Orochimaru for biology, and you know he'll use any excuse to get us into detention with him. Alone."

Naruto opened the door. Sasuke wiped his face, wondering how he still had tears left. "I can't believe he'd say that I did that."

"I know you didn't Naruto. Everyone know's you didn't. We know you and when I find Conrad I'm going to beat his face in so hard he won't be able to say anything much less say anything about you."

Naruto gave a small smile. "You're always there." He said, breathing in Sasuke's scent. Sasuke looked at him to make sure he wasn't crying and then they were kissing again and he wondered how it had happened or who had started it. It felt good though and this time he had no strength to stop it.

He was pushed against the wall so he suspected that Naruto was the one who had started it. 'He's good.' He thought, marveling at Naruto's skill. 'He's really good.'

Naruto pulled back, wide-eyed with wonder. He didn't say anything, only moved in again, taking Sasuke by storm and kissing him again.

'Oh shit.' Sasuke thought when he felt Naruto's tongue in his mouth. This was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid, this escalation of their relationship, especially when Naruto was on the re-bound and in the need of comfort. Naruto didn't look like he was going to slow up anytime soon and Sasuke couldn't get himself to stop either. 'We have a problem.'

* * *

Thank you:

Sasukestruelove

Yaoifangirl


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter, though it does have some plot in it, is really one of those for fun chapters. I had to put the boys in a situation that all they could do was snog. -. I always have one of those chapters. So read this one for fun! Oh, and every single pairing in here is yaoi, so don't find it strange that that's all that's going on (boys getting together I mean.) Enjoy!

* * *

"Sleepover?" Sasuke repeated for the fifth time for the past five minutes.

"Sleepover." Naruto nodded, smiling patiently. "Neji's invited us to his sleepover."

Sasuke sighed. "You know I'm not good with other people Naru."

Naruto smiled. "I knew you'd be uneasy about this. So I took the liberty of packing for you."

Sasuke frowned. "I hate when you do that." He said, though Naruto could tell that he wasn't really mad.

"Well you're going to hate me even more when you find out that we have to go now because it starts in half an hour." He answered.

"You're right. I do." Sasuke said.

Naruto thrust a knapsack at Sasuke. "Com'n." he said, winning smile melting Sasuke inside out. "You don't need a sleeping bag. Neji has like fifteen spare rooms. Literally."

He took a reluctant Sasuke's hand and led them out the door. "Anything relating to Neji and a group of boys is bound to get pretty freaky." Sasuke mumbled in complaint.

"I know right. It's just perfect for someone as pent up as me." Naruto said.

"We're definitely going to start with the classic icebreakers for all the shy guys in this room." Neji announced to the large circle. "Firstly, is anyone in here afraid of making out with another guy?"

Shikamaru raised his hand boredly. "I was dragged here against my own will." He said, leaning back against a pillow. "So I think I'll skip out on any activity you've got up your perverted little sleeve."

Neji tossed his hair over his shoulder and then glanced at Sasuke, who's hand was also raised. "Yeah, we all know about you and your being 'straight." Neji said, putting quotes around the word straight. "So with that out of the way, the majority of us don't, with, seeing as its pretty much all were going to do, is pretty good."

Sasuke groaned and pawed at Naruto's leg, begging for his confiscated tub of ice cream. Naruto shook his head and smiled in bemusement, waving the spoon in Sasuke's face. "No comfort food." He explained, rubbing Sasuke's nose with his.

Sasuke blushed then looked up at the hat that was being sent around. "I'm sure you guys all know how it works. Pick a name and you'll have to spend seven minutes in the closet with that person." Neji said, smiling coyly.

Gaara, who was sitting beside Neji, was also smiling, though he was looking at Neji.

"Take it." Naruto prodded, shoving the hat under Sasuke's nose. Sasuke grabbed one in annoyance and then passed it to Kiba.

"Shit!" he hissed when he saw the name. "I got Neji of all people."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I got Gaara." He said smugly. "We're just going to sit in that closet and talk till its time to come out.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Neji asked.

"I do!" Kiba exclaimed, hopping up. "This is going to be really interesting. Right Shikamaru?"

Shika's eyes widened in what could only be described as disbelieving shock. "No." he almost whimpered. "Can't I get Gaara or Sasuke or…someone that doesn't want to be a male prostitute when they grow up?"

Kiba grabbed him off the ground, leering mischievously. "Walk in closet down the hall." Neji called after them. "You want us to go listen at the door?" he asked once the two boy's had left. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're room is huge." Naruto commented, stroking the carpet with his finger. "It's almost as big as me and Sasuke's first floor."

"What do you think they're doing?" Gaara asked, looking slightly worried.

"What guy's do in closets of course." Kankuro explained. "Gaara, you're so dense."

"I think his innocence is cute." Neji smiled, playing with some loose strands of Gaara's vibrant hair. Gaara looked ready to pass out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke knowingly, whose mind was already whirring with ideas.

"I really hope Gaara can gather enough courage to make even the slightest of moves." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded, smiling thoughtfully.

Kiba and Shikamaru were coming back now, Kiba's grin large and toothy, Shikamaru looking scared out of his mind. "He tastes like cinnamon!" Kiba exclaimed to Sasuke. "I think I was his first time. Seriously, he's so adorable. I think I'm in love."

"How was it?" Neji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I loved it. Shikamaru tastes good." Kiba said excitedly.

"It was scary. He RAPED MY MOUTH!" Shikamaru steamed.

"You and me next Sasuke." Neji said, getting up and walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke blushed, but took Neji's outstretched hand in anticipation.

"Be back in seven minutes!" Neji called cheerfully. "Or ten…or twenty or so."

Gaara's eye's widened, and Naruto watched those strangely colored eyes follow Neji's back the whole way down the closet.

"What do we do now?" Kankuro asked, looking up from his nails. "I only came here to make sure my baby brother wasn't molested."

"I can protect myself." Gaara said softly. Kankuro looked at him affectionately. "Of course you can." He said.

Kiba looked very mischievous as he leaned over and placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. "That's what we're playing next." He said. "So we can watch what you guys do."

Gaara blushed and Shikamaru looked sick. "If I get you, just kill me." He said, staring awfully at Kiba.

Kiba turned his gaze on Shikamaru and Naruto saw his usual carefree façade fade for a second. "I'd be more gentle this time." He said, moving closer to Shikamaru and touching his cheek. "I was just excited."

Shikamaru nodded, looking slightly embarrassed at the P.D.A.

"Aww, young love." A voice said from behind the teenagers backs. Everyone looked up to see the one and only irresistible silver-haired teacher standing there with his arms crossed. He was in all black, tight, revealing _appealing _leather black, and as the object of half the schools affection it was no surprise that everyone stared at him for a bit longer that necessary.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, eyebrow's arched.

Kakashi held out a piece of brightly colored paper. "I was invited. What is this anyways?"

"Neji invited you?" Kiba asked, his eyes still stuck on Kakashi. "I love Neji. Are there any more sexy adult teachers coming to this thing? I swear, I have a fetish for male adults."

"We all know _that._" Shikamaru said boredly.

"It's a sleepover." Naruto explained, eyeing Kiba suspiciously to see if he was joking or serious.

"Great!" Kakashi said, sitting down immediately. "I don't have to cook for myself!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We're going to play spin the bottle after everyone's come out of the closet." Kiba said, his voice getting louder with mounting excitement.

"I think all you boy's are _all _out of the closet by now." Kakashi said. "Except Sasuke of course."

Kiba looked blank before he finally got it.

"We're back!" Kiba announced. "Oh Sensei! I didn't think you'd come!"

"Why would I ever miss out on a chance to see some of my favorite students half naked. I guess I don't need to rent any blue movies today!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke scowled and covered his chest. "You're almost as bad as Orochimaru."

"I know, but it's okay for me." Kakashi explained. "I'm young and way hotter."

"Since I know Gaara and Naruto won't do anything in that closet anyways we can just move on to the next thing." Neji said, tapping the bottle with his forefinger. "Who wants to go first?"

Kiba's hand shot into the air as his gaze pierced into Kakashi. He leaned foreword pink tongue sticking out of his tongue. "You're one of my best physics student's Kiba. You should be able to get whoever you want." Kakashi reminded him.

Kiba smiled in realization and spun eagerly. The bottle went around once twice, three times before halting right in between Kakashi's legs. "Good catch." Kankuro said enviously.

"Oh God yes." Kiba whimpered, scrambling up.

"How was it with Neji?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Fine I guess. I just let him do what he wanted." Sasuke shrugged, speaking in an undertone. "It's awkward after…you know, how he used to feel about me. He didn't actually kiss my lips though."

Naruto's eyes widened, the brightly lit room bringing out the color even more.

Neji was pulling Kiba off of Kakashi's lap now. "Not more than ten seconds!" he said in irritation. "You know the rules Kiba!"

Kiba pouted. "Some rules should have exceptions you know." He said, breath ragged.

"I haven't done this since I was twelve!" Kakashi said happily. "And back then we used to have girls in the circle."

"My turn then." Sasuke said, taking up the bottle. He spun it slowly and it only went around once before landing on Naruto.

Everyone began hooting. "Oooh, the classic 'best friend' kiss." Kiba said excitedly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and leaned foreword quickly before kissing his cheek.

"There. Next!" he yelped.

Neji blinked. "Sorry, I didn't see that." He said. "No seriously." He continued, noting Sasuke's scowling face. "And lips only."

"Com'n." Naruto said, turning Sasuke's face to his. "It's just a stupid game."

Sasuke traced Naruto's flushed cheek with his fingertips. "Stupid game." He echoed, ignoring the six pairs of eyes looking intently at him. Naruto's gentle encouragement was pulling him closer, his soft touch leading the way and eventually the small amount of space between them disappeared. The room went silent and for the next couple of seconds you could hear a cat meowing for help in a tree half a mile away.

"That was…_romantic_." Kiba said, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "That didn't have any lust in it at all. So that's what a real kiss looks like. Interesting."

Sasuke blushed. "What do you mean?" he squeaked. "That-that was all lust!"

"Whatever. I'd like to go next." Neji said leaning over, long hair falling into his face. He spun and Naruto and Sasuke watched with special interest as the bottle danced around. It came to a stop in front of Sasuke who immediately began blowing.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Neji asked. The bottle was in front of Naruto now, who grinned at Sasuke and blew as well. "Naruto?" Neji said. "What are you guys up to?"

Kakashi's eyes danced as he figured out the plan and he blew eagerly as well. The bottle was in front of Gaara now, who blushed as Sasuke winked at him.

"I couldn't steal his man twice." Sasuke explained to Naruto who smiled and handed him his tub of ice cream. "Good boy." He said.

Kiba smiled. "Whatever." He said. "I guess you guys want Gaara to get some action."

"Yeah, that's why we did that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Kiba looked at Gaara and shrugged. "You scared?" He asked, noticing Gaara's flushed cheeks and downcast stare.

Gaara shrugged, looking even further away.

Neji grasped Gaara's cheeks between his hands and smiled. "Idiot. Don't be shy with me Gaara. I'm you're best friend. And you're eyes are so pretty too. Why don't you look at me?"

Gaara glanced up, his cheeks reddening even further. "There we are." Neji said.

"Com'n. breathe. You act like you've never kissed anyone before."

Gaara clutched unto Neji's arms, his own hands trembling. "Just do it." He whimpered. "Hurry."

Neji nodded, then softly pressed his lips to Gaara's, first the top and then the bottom. Gaara clutched his arms harder and Neji grasped the back of his head, afraid he'd fall.

"They're so cute together." Naruto purred. "Sasuke we really need to get them together. Neji needs to settle down and Gaara…Gaara just needs_ Neji._"

The room grew quiet again, Kankuro even looking up from his fingernails to gaze with interest, and Shikamaru smiling for once.

"Now _that _was romantic!" Sasuke began hooting when they'd finished.

"YEAH!" Naruto said a little enthusiastically. "Isn't Gaara adorable Neji? You guys should really do that again…and again."

"That really was pretty cute." Kiba admitted.

"I think you're looking for the word _hot._" Kakashi said solemnly.

"Guys, guys, it's just a game." Neji said, waving it aside. "Com'n, it's no big deal."

"Hey Neji, can I talk to you for a second?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Neji said, getting up and following Sasuke outside.

"I have a plan you want to help me with." Sasuke said softly. "About Naru."

"What is it?" Neji said, tilting his head to the side.

"I think we should get Naruto a new boyfriend." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "I think it would really help him forget about Contard."

"I thought his name was Conrad?"

"Yeah, Conwipe." Sasuke said.

"Con. Rad."

"You're right. I'll just use asswipe." Sasuke said.

"I think I made it worse." Neji said thoughtfully. "But yeah, that sounds great."

"Where do you think we should find one?" Sasuke asked.

"Oooh." Neji's smile widened. "I know the absolute perfect place."

"Alright. I'll let you choose." Sasuke said.

'And while we do that, I'll be working on my other pairing with Naruto.' Sasuke thought deviously.

They walked back into the room and it was if a transformation had come over everyone. The room seemed darker, smaller, the circle tighter, and the bottle had disappeared. Instead, Kiba had a notepad and was busy writing something down, and Gaara was talking avidly.

"-Then we could castrate him which would make the hot oil even more painful." He said.

"Does that come before or after the eyebrow thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Before." Kankuro said. "But after the starvation."

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Before we left everyone was making out and Gaara was his usual silent self."

"We're thinking of ways to torture Conrad." Kiba explained.

"Before we kill him." Gaara added, eyes shimmering.

"I'm completely against it." Naruto said shaking his head.

"You guys know Gaara can't have an overdose of excitement." Neji said, picking Gaara up. "But carry on without him."

Gaara whimpered. "But it's fun." He said.

"Naughty. You know you can't participate." Neji said, picking Gaara up off the ground completely. "In fact I think you've been up enough for tonight. Bedtime."

"No." Gaara said rebelliously, already leaning his head against Neji's shoulder, taking his teddy bear from the other boy.

Neji took Gaara over to his bed playfully, and lay him there.

"Why do I have to go to sleep first?" Gaara asked childishly.

"Hmm, let me think. Because you've been possessed by a demon for the past fourteen years that didn't allow you to sleep for more than 3 hours a day." Neji said, touching Gaara's nose lightly.

"You'd think he'd want to catch up on all those years." Sasuke teased, not wanting to ruin the mood, but at the same time trying to keep it light so Gaara wouldn't get nervous and freeze up.

Gaara frowned. "I don't want to be isolated." He said sitting up. "I hate…hate being alone."

Neji stared into Gaara's eyes for a while, as if just coming to some sort of revelation, and then smiled.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to go to sleep now." He called behind him.

There was a series of groans, followed by the shuffling of feet as everyone went to their separate rooms.

"This was fun, but I'd better head home and make sure I finish marking my papers for Monday. Bye guys." Kakashi waved before leaving.

"Com'n Gaara. You're room is two doors down." Naruto called to the red-head.

Neji looked thoughtful. "Actually you guys, I think I'll just keep Gaara in here with me for tonight. I'm sure my bed's big enough for the both of us."

Sasuke tried to keep himself from smiling.

"Yeah, we should all just pair up instead of getting separate rooms. I'll take Shika with me." Kiba grinning, tugging the usually bored sixteen year old's arm.

"Not me." Kankuro snapped. "I'm still sleeping alone."

"Suit yourself." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke. "I personally can't sleep without Sasuke in the room."

"So it's settled then. You guy's go to sleep now and I'll make sure Gaara doesn't have to sleep alone. At least not if I have anything to do with it." Neji said, his eyes still locked on Gaara.

Gaara tensed after the lights were off and the door was shut. He grew even more tense when he felt Neji's arms wrap around him. "I don't want you to be lonely." Neji explained. "With me holding you like this I hoe that you're reminded just how much we all care about you Gaara. No one's going to abandon you, ok?"

"Hn." Was all Gaara could get out though his constricted throat. Neji's arms felt really good in the dark, and the heat of his body pressed into Gaara's back felt even more incredible. For once Gaara felt like he had Neji's full attention, and something told him he was going to get one of the best night's of sleep in his life just because of that simple fact.

* * *

Apparently my idle chapters are my longest…lol.

Thanks a bunch:

nanachan87

YaoiFanGirl (Naru's trying to hold out even though he's really hurt on the inside right now)

HaranHerutsu

lambtastic

hivamu (if they _were_ in a relationship ahem Sasuke would be seme, and Naru an adorable and clingy uke, though kind of manly in his own right)

freexflyer (I think I rather like your idea. -)

SasukesTrueLove (updated lol)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto couldn't help laughing as Sasuke's fingers slid underneath his shirt, rubbing against his lower abdomen and sliding against his tanned chest.

"Sa-Sasuke." He gasped out, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "No, stop, I'm feeling much better now, I promise!"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's beautiful face, currently etched with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You said you had a stomach ache. I'm just rubbing your tummy." He smiled innocently, and didn't move his hand from under Naruto's shirt, didn't move his other had from the small of Naruto's back.

Because, in truth, he liked holding Naruto. He liked touching him so intimately, making him squirm, making him make those gorgeously flushed and oh so sensual faces, and the equally sensual noise too. He liked the way Naruto's small fingers dug into his arm as he begged to be let go, and his crystal blue eyes clouded, blond spikes falling into his face.

But it didn't matter. Because no matter what Sasuke liked, he knew he shouldn't touch what wasn't his, what didn't belong to him, things he didn't deserve.

He pulled his hand from under Naruto's shirt. "You sure you okay though?" he asked seriously. "I didn't know that you were so ticklish down there."

Naruto nodded and then fixed his rumpled shirt and stepped forward. "Where did you say you were going?" He asked curiously, fixing his tousled blond hair.

"Out." Sasuke said shortly, drawing the petite blond into a gentle hug. "With Neji."

Naruto looked up at him, blue and black eyes clashing. He pushed back some of Sasuke's askew hair that was covering his face and as he did, Sasuke felt his lean flat-muscles body press closer. The carpet suddenly felt very warm to his bare toes, which were touching Naruto's.

"Neji huh? Have I lost your attention so soon? He smiled, looking dreadfully serious.

Sasuke blushed, the urge to take Naruto back upstairs and to their bedroom to show him that he had not at all lost his attention consummated him, but he resisted.

'This is all for you Naru.' He thought. 'And soon, hopefully, when I look into those blue eyes, I won't see pure heartbreak reflecting back at me.'

Naruto had had his heart broken so many times that the best Sasuke could hope for him to have was an unbroken_ broken _ heart if that made any sense. For his heart had been broken, and broken and broken again, so if it broke any more Sasuke was afraid the pieces would scatter across the earth and there wouldn't be anymore. 'I hope what's left of his broken heart remains unbroken.'

And Naruto looked so cute in his baggy jeans that had to be held up with a belt, and his black undershirt, stretched across tight abs. He wished Neji would hurry up so he would be able to stop staring. Almost as his will, Neji beeped the car horn from outside.

"Got to go Naru." Sasuke said, letting out his breath and almost bolting for the door.

Neji was sitting in the car, smiling happily. "Are you ready to go find your soul mate some other guy to play with till you realize that you're the one for him?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke snorted, bucking his seat belt. "I'm ready to go find Naruto a boyfriend though."

Neji shrugged and began driving, and it became silent as Sauske leaned his head against the car window. "So, you're starting to room with Gaara aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup." Neji said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sasuke had almost forgotten the reason for Neji's sleepover, to say goodbye to his huge house and hello to his new one. The fact that he was moving had shocked everyone, especially since he'd been moving in with Gaara and his house had been so nice.

"How's that for you so far?" Sasuke asked.

"He's quiet and keeps the house clean, gets mad when I bring too many guys over." Neji said, shrugging. "I make sure he goes to sleep on time and doesn't watch any violent television."

'It must be killing Gaara to see Neji fooling around with all those men.' Sasuke thought.

"He's really cute isn't he?" Sasuke continued innocently.

"Adorable." Neji admitted. "Too bad he's so modest. I can't get him out of his pants yet. But I guess I don't want to. Gaara's cuddly in a teddy bear way, not in a 'I-want-you-in-my-bed' sort of way."

'This isn't going anywhere.' Sasuke thought agitatedly. 'I'll never get Neji to like Gaara unless I find out what he likes in a guy.'

"So, these guys you bring home, what are they like?" Sasuke asked.

"Daring, impulsive, and hot." Neji said immediately. "All of them."

"That's what you…want in a guy?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Neji said. "That's what I want in a _lover_. A boyfriend is definitely not what I'm looking for right now. I so don't want my heart broken again. _You_ know how hard it was to get over the last scenario."

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt and he blushed slightly. "Well, you should. You won't be young forever." He warned.

Neji leaned against the car window. "I…I don't think I'd be good for anyone. I'm not ready, not stable, not strong."

"You're strong when you're around Gaara. You always protect him…" Sasuke prodded.

Neji fell silent. "Gaara's different." He said finally, clutching the car wheel. "He's even more vulnerable than me. I can handle him."

Sasuke smiled with relief. 'Gaara's different. This could work.'

Neji stopped the car and Sasuke blushed when he looked out the window. "Mike-a-chic gay?" He whispered, staring at the sign. "Is that some sort of pun? I don't get it."

Neji shrugged. "I dunno, I don't care. Do you want Naruto to fall in love with the sign, or some guy inside the place?"

"You want me to go find my best friend a boyfriend at a gay bar?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

Neji took his hand and lead him inside. "It's not a gay bar. Mostly teenagers anyways."

Sasuke squinted in the darkness.

"You see that little bar over there?" Neji said pointing.

Sasuke squinted even further, the florescent lights and people touching him and music pissing him off. "Yeah?" He said.

"It's called the F.T.D table." Neji grinned. "For the depressed."

Sasuke shrugged. "So?" he said.

"All the guys who've just got dumped go over there to drown there sorrows. All we have to do is wait there. Trust me, we'll find someone good."

Sasuke frowned. "So we go to the bar in the gay bar for the guys who got dumped and pick one of those sorry asses to date _my_ Naruto?" he hissed.

"Good boy, you were following." Neji smiled, dragging Sasuke over with him.

Sasuke stood leaning at the table, refusing to sit down while Neji comfortably seated himself, looking completely out of place among men depressedly drinking alcohol.

Sasuke grudgingly scanned them, mentally ticking off the ones he didn't like. Most off them looked way too old, not in age, but in experience. They looked like they'd been through too much to handle anyone else well, too experienced to handle anyone as fragile as Naruto. He ignored them all.

Neji was looking far more carefully, since he seemed to actually want to find someone at the table for Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke, look." He said pointing to the far end of the table.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, scrutinizing the boy Neji was pointing at. His body was shaking with convulsive trembles, and his head was down. He had no drink in hand and messy brown hair with red tips was all Sasuke could see.

"What?" he said.

"He's crying." Neji whispered. "That kid is crying."

"So?" Sasuke shrugged. "He's crying so he's most likely an uke. Naruto's an uke so it just couldn't work."

Neji shook his head. "Naruto needs someone that can love him, not someone to love. An uke does most of the loving in a relationship anyways. He does need one."

Sasuke sighed and walked over the where the boy was sobbing. "Hi." He said simply, hoping that would work.

Amethyst eyes met his, thick black eyelashes clinging to each other, joined by tears as the boy looked at him. Sasuke cold stare almost faded. He looked so… _fragile_.

The boy stood from his stool, and Sasuke realized he was barely over five feet. Then he collapsed, against Sasuke's chest, and began sobbing harder than ever.

Neji got up, knowing Sasuke was about to push the boy off, and as he did, he took him into his own arms. "Perfect." He mouthed to Sasuke, rocking the complete stranger, but soon-to-be Naruto's boyfriend back and forth. "Perfect."

Naruto slid off his bed, feeling tired after having a good cry. He stared at his I-pod and realized he'd listened to 'Every time We Touch' by Cascada. He couldn't stop crying it when he heard it, he couldn't stop. He wanted someone to sing that song to, to sing it about. The aching for love was killing him.

Luckily, the doorbell had rang, and he had a distraction to work with as he trotted down the stairs to the door. Upon opening it, Naruto's mouth hung low. "Conrad." He hissed at the smug-looking teenager in front of him. The boy walked in, causing Naruto to seethe even more.

"I think I've decided to take you back." Conrad said in boredom.

Naruto wanted to kill him. He really did. He couldn't even begin to fathom on how many levels this was wrong, and he didn't want to.

"You think." He whispered.

"Yeah." Conrad stepped towards him, and Naruto felt a hand stroking his side. He was going to bite it, but it was too far away. "Don't touch me." He hissed.

Conrad ignored him. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" Naruto screamed, kicking Conrad's shin. "Get out of my house. NOW."

"I'll be back." Conrad said, as if Naruto's kick hadn't at all affected him, as if he'd only come by to mess with Naruto's head. Naru shut the door and leaned against it. He started crying again, overwhelmed with emotion.

"So, you're boyfriend dumped you because you were too clingy." Neji said slowly, trying to get things straight once and for all from the still sobbing petite boy.

He nodded.

Neji's face split into a grin and he glanced up at Sasuke who frowned down at him. "You know what you need?" he said slowly.

The boy looked at him.

"When you get dumped by your first boyfriend ever, the best thing to do is find another equally depressed guy in a similar situation." Neji said.

The boy hic-upped. "My name's Riku." He whispered. "Thank you for letting me cry on you."

"Repay me by dating my really hot friend, who's in a similar situation to you!" Neji said bluntly.

He was sure he'd hear something like, 'I'm not ready for another relationship' or something similar from Riku, but there was only a sharp nod coming from him. "Anything." He said. "You've really helped me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come. Probably killed myself."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'He'll do it?' he thought.

Neji grinned. "Great." He mewled, giving Riku a piece of paper. "Meet us at that time."

Riku's big green eyes gazed down at the writing scribbled on the paper, then back up at Neji's. "So…who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Neji and this is Sasuke." Neji said. "We're Naruto's friends, the guy we want you to be with."

"Okay." Riku said softly. "He's lucky to have you guys. I just hope he doesn't hurt me."

"Naruto doesn't hurt anyone!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

Neji rolled his eyes. "He's on steroids." He said, apologizing for Sasuke's freakish behavior. "We'll see you around ok?"

He dragged Sasuke out of the bar before he could cause any real damage.

Sasuke leaned grouchily against his seat, ignoring Neji's hand comfortingly stroking his knee. "Neji." He said suddenly.

Neji looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you…still have feelings for me?" Sasuke asked.

He could feel Neji tense, his hand clutching harder to the wheel, the car speeding up even more, as if he were angry with it. For a couple of minutes he didn't think Neji would answer, as hair blew into his friends face, hiding it from Sasuke's view.

Then, "Yes." Was the hushed whisper he got, as if when Neji said it softly, it wouldn't be true.

Sasuke wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Yes?" he said.

"Yes." Neji said quickly. "Yes, but barely." He turned his head away.

"Oh." Sasuke said, sinking back even further. "How did you get rid of…most of them."

"I distracted myself with other guys till the searing pain of the loss, knowing that I was never really in line for what I wanted had dimmed to a bearable numb." Neji mumbled.

"Is that why you're so…promiscuous?" Sasuke asked delicately.

"I guess." Neji said. "I wanted to forget you. I loved you so much Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Neji, at his serious expression. "It's tough, but I'm making it."

'Good, don't stay hung up over me.' Sasuke thought. 'Other guys need you.'

He didn't even want to think about how hurt Neji had looked when he'd been so blunt. He didn't want to think about it. 'Gaara will take the pain away.' Sasuke thought. Because no matter how cynical Sasuke seemed on the outside, he believed in true love.

* * *

Thank you for your awesome reviews!

narutoxsasuke (i really like your name b.t.w)

SasukesTrueLove (I hope your name is Naruto lol (in reference to your name) and yeah, I was actually going to do that)

narutoisuke (very true, naruto is SO uke)

nanachan87 (bows thanks very much)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

When Sasuke finally slid into bed that night, it was well past two. He gazed at Naruto, asleep beside him with a troubled look on his face, watched the way the moonlit shadows made his eyelashes look like they were shimmering. Naruto's face turned towards him even more, and he felt himself drifting off into sleep. Right when he was about to his unconscious, he heard Naruto's sleepy voice.

"You were out so late." He said, monotonously, not yet opening cerulean eyes. "What were you and Neji doing?"

Sasuke could hear the jealously and it almost gave him a sense of pride, that he could make Naruto jealous.

"You'll find out really soon." Sasuke said, sitting up, his sleepiness fading as he felt Naruto coming closer and closer to him. "I missed you." Naruto said, his face suddenly landing on Sasuke's chest. "It get's so lonely when you're not here."

Sasuke smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Sap." He teased, not being able to resist a couple golden locks. Anyone who looked at him would tell him he was hopelessly in love if they saw the way he was gazing at Naruto, but luckily, Sasuke had learnt to hide his feelings very well…even from himself.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, even though he really had done nothing wrong. "You won't be lonely anymore if I can help it."

Naruto played with the material of his shirt, and Sasuke suddenly felt that their closeness was a bit too….close, as a well-known heat began to travel up his groin.

"Umm…" he stalled, trying to think of something to say to get away from the awkward position he was in, with Naruto's head against his chest, Naruto almost on top of him. "I need to use the bathroom." He made a move as if to get up, but Naruto clung to his arm. "Please." he said, in a voice unlike that of his usual. "Please Sasuke, don't leave me again for tonight."

Sasuke felt his body stiffen, and even if it still wanted to move, his heart would never let it. Naruto didn't have to ask twice. Immediately he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his, felt Sasuke pull him up till they were face to face. Sasuke brought his head down, to rest on a sturdy shoulder. "I won't leave you." Sasuke whispered. 'You need me now more that any other time…'

Naruto fell limp and asleep suddenly, as if he'd been waiting for Sasuke all along…

* * *

"Sensei I really don't understand how I could've gotten an 83." Sasuke said, pointing to the math paper he'd been given at the start of class. "I understood everything and did it all perfectly!"

Sasuke and 80's did not mix.

Kakashi blinked boredly and then turned the paper over. "But you missed a question," He said pointing. "At the back."

Sasuke stared and grimaced. "Hn." He snapped, angry at himself.

"Next time you should check." Kakashi said sounding vaguely amused, as if he had put the question at the back knowing that Sasuke wouldn't have turned it over.

As Sasuke gathered his books to go to his next class, he watched Iruka come into the room out of the corner of his eye. "S-sensei." He said, eyes averted, cheeks flushed.

"My printer seems to have stopped working again. Can I use yours…again."

Kakashi put his feet up unto his desk.

"Sure." He said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Over there."

Iruka nodded, biting on his lip as he walked past Kakashi, looking at him as if the man took his breath away.

"I-It's off." Iruka said softly, as if lowering his voice would make him less of nuisance.

Kakashi got up, sighing and came up behind Iruka. Inside if walking around him, he simply stepped behind the smaller man, pressing him against the printer to press the button.

Iruka's eyes were shut, and he looked like he really couldn't breathe. "You suck with electronics." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Iruka swallowed, looking unsteady. "T-Th…" he tried saying, not being able to speak with Kakashi behind him.

Sasuke felt a smile spread across his own face. 'Who said I'm only allowed to pair up one couple at a time?' he thought. 'Or two for that matter.'

Continuing to watch the two men, one painfully oblivious to the other one's strong crush, Sasuke thought about the fact that he still had to get Neji and Gaara together. And Naruto and what's his name. But what harm could come from adding one more to the mix?

Step one of his 3 step plan to get Neji and Gaara together was to make sure that there were no lingering feelings for him on Neji's part.

So in between English and Chemistry, in the 15 minutes that everyone used to talk, Sasuke caught Neji in the locker rooms, coming from gym. He smelt particularly good after showering and his hair smelt like lavender. Sasuke couldn't wait till Gaara had the chance to run his fingers through that hair.

"Neji," Sasuke said seriously. "I want you to kiss me."

"Don't play with me Sasuke." Neji said, brushing his hair and looking around to make sure no one else was there. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want you to kiss me. I don't believe that you really don't love me anymore. So kiss me to prove it." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

Neji stopped mid-brush. "Just believe me, there's nothing there."

"Then kiss me." Sasuke said. "That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"Friends don't usually go around kissing each other." Neji tried to sound sensible, though Sasuke could hear nervousness peeping through.

'They don't?' Sasuke thought, thinking about the many times he'd kissed Naruto. 'Oops.'

"Please, I just want to make sure." He said. "One time only, promise."

"Whatever." Neji said, putting his brush down and walking towards Sasuke. Awkwardly putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulder, he leaned in closer. "You-You're lips?"

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He tapped his fingers against Neji's waist, waiting.

"Ok…" Neji said, and Sasuke tugged a little, growing impatient. He felt soft, well-practiced lips press against his, and it felt nothing like Naruto's. Though Naruto had had many boyfriends, he still kissed like it was his first time, tentively and shyly. Neji kissed like it was his job, a job that he was really, really good at.

Sasuke stood still, checking for an increase in Neji's body temperature, any trembling as Neji's hands came to clasp him around the neck. Nothing. He smiled.

"There." Neji said, pulling back. "It felt really good, but nothing…nothing loving."

"Good." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled wirily. "I finally get that kiss I've been waiting for all my life…and I don't even want it."

"It wasn't me you were waiting for." Sasuke shrugged. He went towards the door, feeling relieved till he saw a shadow being cast from behind the door. Within a second it had disappeared, and Sasuke heard footsteps running away. He followed. The swinging gym doors burst open and then closed, but not before Sasuke had gotten a chance to glimpse a bit of spiky blond hair.

'Naruto.'

"Stop!" Sasuke screamed, chasing Naruto down the hall. "Naruto!"

Upon hearing his name, Naruto stopped, blinking as if he didn't know why he'd been running. "Were you watching that?" Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged. "The kiss? Yeah…I saw it."

"You know…that wasn't…"

Naruto held up a hand, back still turned to Sasuke. "I really don't need an explanation." He said. "I just didn't think…you and Neji...I mean, you knew Gaara loved him…"

"I do know!" Sasuke said, not wanting Naruto to think badly of him for even a second. "That's why I told him to kiss me! I just…wanted to make sure he didn't care for me anymore."

Naruto smiled. "Oh." He said. "So we can go to phase two now?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, his voice dropping a notch. Lowering his eyes, he suddenly felt bad. Without realizing it, he'd been hoping that Naruto was upset, and that was why he'd been running, that Naruto was jealous, and when he caught up, Naruto would be crying and ready to confess how much he truly loved Sasuke. Sasuke laughed to himself.

"See you after Chemistry." Naruto said, walking off, still not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. As Naruto had left, a tear streak had been glistening on his cheek…

"This better work Neji, or you're dead." Sasuke said, clenching his fist. "If this…this kid hurts Naruto…"

"But that's just the thing. He's an uke. He's used to being hurt, just like Naru, so there's no chance of Naruto getting hurt this time." Neji said, standing attentively at the door.

"I'm still worried…" Sasuke said. "What if he doesn't come?"

"That's why we didn't tell Naruto about him. He won't be disappointed." Neji explained. Sasuke sighed, wondering how he was going to get Gaara to come out of his shell so Neji would notice him.

The doorbell rang and Neji pulled it open before it had buzzed for a second.

"Yah!" Neji exclaimed, dragging Riku into the house. "You're right on time!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, almost mad the boy had come. He was blushing and suddenly looked way too young, even though he was the same age as Naruto.

"What's all the commotion?" Naruto said, scratching behind his ear as he came into the hallway. "Oh? Who's this?"

Riku stared at Naruto, and immediately his blush deepened to the point where heat was radiating off his face. "I didn't know…he looked that good." He mumbled.

'You think he looks good now?' Sasuke marveled. Naruto still had sleep in his eyes and a bed head, and was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans. 'Wait till you see him when he's awake.'

"This," Neji said, putting his hands on Riku's shoulders. "Is your blind date."

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke?" he said, looking towards his best friend.

Sasuke held up his hands in defence. "You were sad." He said. "You said it yourself, you needed someone to get over Concord grape boy."

Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully, gazing at Riku and his tiny frame. "Fine." He said shrugging. "I'm pretty sure someone like this couldn't hurt me. Come in…"

Riku breathed out at not being rejected and then followed Naruto inside.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, wishing Naruto had not been the understanding sweetheart that he was. Neji was positively beaming.

"So, what's your name…and age." Naruto asked, eying Riku.

"Riku, aged 17." The boy said.

Neji tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "Let them talk alone." He hissed. "Give them their privacy."

Grumbling, Sasuke left with Neji and watched as he put a C.D into the player.

"What's that?" he asked, in spite of himself.

"My Chemical Romance. "Neji said, in adoration. "They're not really romantic, but I don't care, it'll set the mood anyways. They're awesome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before shutting off the blaring screams. "That may be so." He said. "But really, screaming like that never really sets the mood for anything.

Neji pouted, and then pulled out his i-pod and began listening to that.

The doorbell rang again, and Sasuke answered it, seeing as he was the only one not busy.

"Hi." Gaara said, walking unto the threshold. Sasuke sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to knock?" He said, hugging the insecure red-head.

"One more." Gaara replied, zipping down his blazer.

Sasuke eyed his shirt curiously, a tiny man that looked skeletal, with a baton in his hand, was walking across the bottom of the shirt, the words MCR printed in runny red and black in the middle.

"What does that stand for?" Sasuke asked.

"My Chemical Romance. I love them." Gaara said.

Sasuke wanted to bring Neji into the room and just mash the two boys faces' together, thus making them fall in love forever. 'YES!' he thought.

"Oh…that's nice." He said.

"Is Neji here?" Gaara said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, excitement mounting. Now if only he could get Neji to notice that Gaara could be just as 'sexy' as all the sluts he went around dating.

Gaara walking inside and Sasuke heard Neji's exclaim. 'They were so meant to be.'

Walking back into the living room, Sasuke slinted his eyes at the sight of Naruto and that…that _boy _laughing like they were best friends. 'I'm you're best friend.' Sasuke thought jealously. 'Don't get close to him!'

The plans were going perfectly, both of them, but the second pairing, did nothing to make Sasuke happy. And still, still he wouldn't admit to himself how deep his feelings ran for the boy who was currently flirting with someone else.

* * *

Thank you:

freexflyer (thanks for the particularly long review and the motivaiton)

nanachan87(oh no, Sasuke only has his heart set on one person and thats his Naru!!)

YaoiFanGirl (ah, the questions, They burn!! lol, thanks for caring about me)

SasukesTrueLove (I know, they should hurry up and get together, even though that's all up to me lol)

lisa (I'll make sure to finish then! )


	8. Chapter 8

"And he has this really cute laugh that kind of reminds me of a giddy toddler." Naruto gushed as he ran a brush through his hair. "He really is all-round incredibly adorable when I think about it."

Sasuke pulled on his socks, so happy that Naruto wasn't pining anymore, that he was showing that bright smile of his more and more often, with deepening sincerity. He wasn't happy though, that Naruto was once again, getting into another relationship. He slid on his sneakers.

"Mhm. Really?" he agreed, sitting down and waiting for Naruto to be finished. There was only one good thing that was going to come out of this triple date was that he ha gotten Neji to go with Gaara. 'Yes, progress!'

He didn't want to think of himself as an evil best friend, only wanting for Naruto what his stupid emotions told him was best, but he was beginning to feel that way. So far, this kid had been nothing but sweet to Naruto, the best Sasuke had ever seen, but for the life of himself Sasuke just couldn't grow to like him. There was something huge blocking his path, as there had always been, of him liking Naruto's boyfriends, and he had no idea what it was.

"Are you ready?" Naruto said, running the brush one last time through his hair, which still looked as unruly as it had looked before. Sasuke was happy for that; he liked Naruto's messy hair. He found himself nodding, wanting to get this whole thing over with.

Naruto grasped his hand and pulled him down the stairs, out to the car. Sasuke pointedly sat in the passenger seat, wanting Naruto to drive, trying to get the point that he didn't want to go anywhere across. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he started up the car.

"So, I know that the whose 'scary movie thing' would've been perfect for me to have an excuse to cling to Riku, or more likely have him cling to me but I decided that it didn't really matter and I could cling to him with whatever was showing." Naruto babbled, clutching the wheel in anticipation.

Sasuke sat back, listening silently and looking out the window in confusion as Naruto stopped at a place that definitely was not the movie theater.

"This isn't the theater." Sasuke said intelligently, staring at the house through his tinted window, the light blue house that he instantly disliked.

"No…this is your girlfriend's home. And we've come to pick her up." Naruto said slowly, so as to not baffle the already confused Sasuke any more.

"Why…"Sasuke wined as he saw the pink-haired girl come down the walk.

"Because she's your _girlfriend. _You_ want _to spend time with her…_"_ Naruto said. "Plus I think, seeing as this is me and Riku's first date, the more people to come along, the better, so it won't be too awkward for either of us."

Naruto picked at the spotless dashboard as Sakura greeted him cheerfully when she entered the backseat. "Hn." He said, when Naruto glared at him with arched eyebrows, in a way that told him 'be nice Sasuke…', until he had to acknowledge the girl's presence.

Naruto nodded with satisfaction, and started the car back up, this time heading to Sasuke's place of soon to be torture.

He was in the theatre now, Sakura on one side of him and Gaara on the other. Gaara had no interest in the screen and was instead avidly biting his nails as he thought of something to say to the cool looking Neji beside him. Naruto and Riku were beside Neji, and Sasuke struggled to see what the two boys' were doing.

"What should I say?" Gaara asked, looking over at Neji who was picking at his nails.

"Drink from his soda." Sasuke said.

Gaara looked at him in confusion. "Just do it." Sasuke said. "It will be sure to start some sort of conversation between you two."

Gaara picked up the cold container in Neji's cup holder and took a tentiave sip from it.

Neji looked at him and smiled briefly. "Kinky." He said, white teeth showing up in the dark theater. "Should I be drinking from yours too?"

"Th-this is yours?" Gaara said, trying to sound innocent. "Oops." He put it back, only to see Neji pick it up immediately and take a long unnecessary drink from it. Gaara couldn't look away as he saw Neji's tongue flick out in his strange way of drinking things. Neji paused to brush bangs out of his eye, then looked at Gaara.

"You taste like vanilla." He said, pointedly licking the straw. Gaara blushed crimson, ready to faint, not noticing the way Naruto glared at Riku, who was all the way on the other side of the row.

He couldn't wait till the movie was over, the movie whose name escaped him because he couldn't even think properly. He could hear Naruto whispering to Riku in the dark, and for some reason it made him seethe. Sakura was annoyingly stroking circles on his arm and Gaara and Neji were talking, which Sasuke was glad for.

He liked Riku as a person. The small boy hadn't done anything to annoy him, or hurt Naruto, but he couldn't help not liking him. What troubled him was why.

The movie finished, but Sasuke's turmoil wasn't yet over. He was then dragged to a restaurant, semi-casual, where he had to sit with Sakura by his side again, though this time he had Naruto on his other side and Gaara across from him around the table.

He watched as Neji downed drink after drink with ease, used to heavy alcohol, and then watched, with some amusement, as Gaara did the same.

Naruto hadn't touched his drink, and Sasuke was pretty sure he could take it away and Naruto wouldn't notice, way too immersed in the art of staring into Riku's eyes. Heck, he could pick the drink up and throw it at Naruto's head and he probably still wouldn't notice.

It was too hard to get into the conversation, the two were talking too quickly, and for some strange reason Sakura was trying to talk to him. Apparently that was what she was supposed to be doing as his date. Go figure.

Eventually Naruto and Riku got up and went off outside into the parking lot. He watched Naruto reach into the car and pull out something that he couldn't see in the milky blue sky. He handed it gently to Riku, and by now Sasuke could see his own misty breath against the glass window he was so avidly staring through.

Riku took it, smiling, and then tip-toed to kiss Naruto. Sasuke wanted to, but he couldn't take his eyes away. It was too captivating…in an entirely bad way. Naruto kissed him back, and they just stood there kissing in the middle of the restaurant parking lot. Sasuke kicked at the table's legs. Gaara was drinking glass after glass of alcohol-infused drinks, and Sakura's voice was becoming even more loud and annoying.

Sasuke needed to get rid of the jealous anger boiling slowly in his chest. If Conrad had never dumped Naruto, if he had never hurt him, then Naruto wouldn't be a pining for love wreck, and he wouldn't be pathetic jealous bundle. So he'd found someone to pin it all on, someone he'd have no problem taking it out all on. Conrad.

He hadn't explained to Naruto where he was going or where he was taking the car, not that he needed to, seeing that Naruto was way too busy discovering the lips of his virginal boyfriend to care.

It was the first time that Sasuke was thankful for dropping Naruto off at that bastard's house, because at least now he knew where it was. Feeling only slightly self-conscious, he knocked on the apartment door.

"Who is it?" Conrad's voice yelled over the blare of hard-core metal rock music.

"Uhh…Pizza." Sasuke said, crossing his fingers.

There was a pause and the music was turned down before Conrad opened the door.

Sasuke stepped in before the blank-looking blond could close the door back on him.

"Where's the pizza?" Conrad asked, looking around.

Sasuke glared at Conrad. "Don't you remember me?" He said darkly.

"Can't say I do." Conrad rubbed the back of head. "Please don't tell me I used to date you and you caught me cheating. Com'n get over it, there's just too much of me to share."

"How many people do you cheat on?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"I dunno, pretty much everyone." Conrad shrugged, rubbing his calf with his other foot. He looked slightly drunk.

"Everyone." Sasuke repeated, watching as the pathetic excuse for a human nodded.

He couldn't help himself. He punched that boy, that sorry excuse for a human standing in front of him. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

Somewhere along the line Conrad began to fight back, or trying to. But Sasuke didn't care. He just kept going till he was fully satisfied that Conrad wouldn't cheat on another boy for a long long time.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Conrad asked, blood running freely from his nose as Sasuke straddled his waist.

"Because…" Sasuke stuttered, still shocked that he'd beat up the boy.

He didn't even know why. Why had Naruto been bothering him so much? Why had the thought of Naruto being with someone else bothered him so much?!

'Why would Naruto make me feel so emotional about him?'

And right there, straddling the pervert with the bleeding nose, Sasuke realized why. His cheeks became red as he finally stopped denying what had been obvious all along. And as he stopped denying, the urge to tell Naruto his wonderful new discovery began bubbling in his stomach, excitement and anxiety filling him.

Sasuke didn't care if Naruto felt the same, because with all the years of wondering who the right person for his heartbeat could be, he'd never thought of himself as a candidate, and know that he knew that he was the one, the right one, he wasn't even going to let Naruto have a say in any further decisions.

All Sasuke had ever wanted for Naruto was what was best. And now he'd come to the understanding that _he_ was best. So it was time to hand himself over.

When he got home Naruto was waiting for him in the living room. "Where did you run off to?" He said, blue eyes filled with worry and anger. "You just left your girl friend in the middle of your date, not to mention the fact that you took the car!!"

Sasuke understood that Naruto had a reason to be mad at him; he understood that he was supposed to feel very bad at the moment as well. But he was distracted at the way Naruto's eyes flashed when he was upset…

"Sasuke! Are you listening to me!!?" Naruto stood to his full height.

"I dumped Sakura." Sasuke said monotonously. "Well I didn't really dump her. I just sort of let her go."

"When?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"On the way here. I didn't call her; I went to her house, like a gentleman." Sasuke said, hopeful it would score some points with Naruto, who had a certain fascination with gentlemanliness.

Naruto's lip twitched slightly as he saw Sasuke's eyes pleading with him.

"You shouldn't have left though." He said grumpily. "Gaara got drunk and Neji had to take him home. You missed it Sasuke!! Gaara kissed Neji right when they were about to leave, right there in front of everyone."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What did Neji do?"

"He just smiled and accepted it, then walked all the more quickly to the car. I'm pretty sure their relationship won't stay the same from now on." Naruto said blissfully. "At last."

Sasuke's heart was beating hard against his chest. 'Just say it.' He told himself. 'Naruto, I…I…' He couldn't even say it in his head. He clenched his fists, loosing his nerve and his confidence. He couldn't come out with it, even though he finally knew it. The words wouldn't come.

So he didn't say it that night. He talked about his plans to get Kakashi and Iruka together and tentively asked Naruto how the night had gone with Riku. Naruto would never understand why Sasuke's eyes had lit up when he heard that Naruto and Riku wouldn't be going out anymore.

"He's soo cute, but that's just it. He's too cute, and he needs me more than I need him." Naruto sighed. "I need someone who can protect and defend me…you know, someone like you." He affectionately stroked his hand across Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes, caressing the warmth. "There wasn't any chemistry too." Naruto admitted. "We promised we'd remain friends though."

It was as if someone had dropped the perfect moment to tell Naruto something deep and meaningful into Sasuke's lap. But Sasuke couldn't say anything. He just needed that last push…


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

So he hadn't told Naruto that night. Yes, it had been the perfect timing, and he really should've done it. Why hadn't he done it? Well for one, Sasuke had only just come to terms with the fact that he was in…that he felt strongly for…that he desperately wanted to be with…with the fact that he had special feelings for his best friend.

But as he sat at the breakfast table, watching Naruto drink adorably out of his mug, he wished he had. By the way, only Naruto could drink adorably.

"So I've decided." Naruto said with finality. "I am through with guys. I will officially be…asexual."

Sasuke was glad that he'd gone though years of hiding his true feelings, or else he would've probably broken down and begged Naruto to change his mind. "Idiot." He instead said sharply, bitterness creeping into his voice because of Naruto's oblivion to his feelings. Then again, he hadn't noticed them for a good while himself.

Naruto eyed Sasuke curiously. "You tell me all the time that guys do nothing but hurt me. I don't need to get into a relationship anyways. I have you don't I?"

"I'm not your damn dog!" Sasuke yelled. He wasn't mad at Naruto, but rather the fact that it had never crossed Naruto's mind to think of Sasuke romantically. Sasuke's chest heaved as he basked in the upsetting afterglow of shouting after his best and most cherished friend.

Naruto blinked.

"I'm not your dog or your brother and I'm not going to be there for you every singe time you need me!!" Sasuke continued. 'I don't want to be those things to you anymore. I want to be much more.'

But of course Naruto wouldn't be able to understand the inner turmoil Sasuke was going through. He just couldn't believe that Sasuke had yelled at him. The place became uncomfortably silent and then Sasuke heard the soft dripping sounds of tears falling to the wooden counter. Naruto was leaning over, his hand still on his mug, and silently crying.

Sasuke's stomach literally twisted with guilt and pain. He got up and moved over to where Naruto was sitting, wrapping his arms tight round Naruto, holding him close as he tried to convey his feelings through the passionate strokes he gave to Naruto's cheek and hair.

"Shh." He whispered, feeling as if he was going to tear up too. "I never wanted to shout at you. I'm so sorry Naru. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto wasn't looking at him, he hadn't moved, and a million panicked thoughts flung themselves at Sasuke's brain all in one go.

'What if Naruto doesn't trust me anymore now? What if he closes himself off from me?'

"I'm so confused." Naruto whispered, tears blinding him. "I can't find a boyfriend and I make you feel like a dog…what kind of sick person am I? Becoming asexual isn't enough; I think I should just die instead."

Sasuke held Naruto tighter, wanting him to know, just to know. He rubbed his nose against Naruto's slender neck. "Don't talk like that." He whispered. "I feel guilty enough as it is."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck, letting himself be pulled into Sasuke's lap, and into his embrace.

He cried with a sort of resigned depression, as if he knew the rest of his life would be horrible, and he was just getting all the tears out with.

Eventually he laid his head against Sasuke's chest, cooing and cuddling softly, feeling weak and itching to be held.

Sasuke did hold him, knowing that if he told Naruto now, it would only confuse the boy. 'If I say anything weird, his heart will only be more broken.'

Sasuke decided he could keep it to himself for a while longer, as Naruto sweetly drew in his scent. He could keep it in forever if that was what Naruto needed.

The doorbell rang and reluctantly, Sasuke got up to get it, while Naruto changed for early classes at school. Have you ever been greeted by Gaara moving towards you and kissing you passionately, holding you tightly, one arm around your shoulders, one round your waist?

Well neither had been Sasuke. Till now.

"I love you." Gaara declared passionately. Naruto was watching at the door with an unreadable expression on his face, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Bye you guys." He said monotonously, pushing past Sasuke. "I'll be late I don't go now."

Sasuke was too shocked to say a word of protest. "What?" he whispered.

"Neji told me…he told me he loved me last night! And it's all thanks to you." Gaara bubbled. "He told me that I was beautiful and that he was sad that it took him so long to realize that we were perfect for each other."

"Oh Gaara! That's great!" Sasuke said, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it's finally happened. He smiled because he was truly happy, but the sight of Naruto watching them from the doorway made him uneasy.

First Naruto had caught him with Neji, and now with Gaara. 'He must think I'm doing everything I can to break them up, plus being a two-timing slut.' Sasuke thought mournfully as Gaara went into disturbing detail of his and Neji's first kiss, and how talented Neji was with his tongue, and other things not fit for a T rating.

"I have to get back to him." Gaara said excitedly after a few minutes. "I miss him already."

As soon as Gaara left Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrating. Flipping it open he saw that he had a message from Naruto.

"You dumped Sakura for Gaara?" It said, and he could almost see the accusing glare Naruto would be giving him if he were there.

"No." he hurriedly wrote. "He was thanking me for hooking him and Neji up."

Sasuke stormed around in the living room waiting for an answer, nearly falling off the couch when his phone next vibrated.

"Hn. I'm watching you Sasuke..." It read. Sasuke sighed in relief, knowing the message was playful.

"Why you worried someone will snatch me away from you?" Sasuke found himself typing with a new-found boldness.

"Yeah." This message came a lot faster than the last, meaning Naruto hadn't needed time to think about his answer. For some reason Sasuke felt himself blushing. 'I've waited longer than I've even known for him. I should…now should be the time to go for it.'

With trembling fingers, Sasuke silted his dark eyes and typed, "G2G Naru, see you soon," and shut his phone down. He couldn't wait any more, not a second longer.

* * *

Naruto closed his phone after Sasuke left that abrupt message and tried to focus on his class. Most teenagers had problems with their dating lives, so maybe he was being a bit hasty for saying his was going off boys. But as Naruto put his head on the desk, he really didn't think he could handle any more stressing romances, much less another heart break.

Usually he was pretty focused during classes, he had to be. From he was a child Naruto had had to struggle through school, work his way to the top. But today there was no help for the distraction that kept overbearing him. A certain onyx-haired boy was on his mind.

It couldn't have worked out with Riku anyways. Even if they had been romantically compatible it wouldn't work. Because when Naruto was absolutely honest with himself, completely honest with himself, he knew that he was already in love and nothing would change that. There was rarely a time when he was completely honest with himself however, and so he'd been hiding from his own feelings for quite a while now. But they were there, a fraction of an inch beneath his skin, a quarter of an eighth beneath his soul, feelings, wild, unencumbered feelings, bowling over each other, fighting to get out into the open.

He began feverishly tapping his pencil on the table. There was really no point, he couldn't even hear the teacher anymore.

"Naru…pssst." A voice came from the back of the classroom. Naruto turned in his seat, only to see the object of his distraction peering through the door.

"Sasuke?" He whispered back, glad he was at the back of the classroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Really badly." Naruto didn't remember a time when Sasuke had been this flushed.

"I can't leave. Not unless it's an emergency." He whispered apologetically, leaning more towards Sasuke. "I'd get killed."

He glanced back at his lecturer, who continued to waltz up and down his platform, lecturing at the front of the class.

"But it's really important." Sasuke murmured.

"Then just say it. "Naruto said.

For a second something flickered in Sasuke's eyes that Naruto had never seen before. Fear? Doubt? Concern? No, Sasuke was just flat out nervous, beautifully perfect brows draw together with adorable self-consciousness.

"Go on." Naruto prodded, curious. "Go on, I'm listening." Sasuke had never come to one of his classes before, much lass stand at the doorway with fear etched across usually serious features. It had to be something important.

Sasuke's lips parted and he said something that Naruto couldn't hear. "I'm sorry Sasu." He whispered. "Can you say that again?"

It was barely a whisper, and Naruto had to lean out of his chair to the point where he nearly fell out to hear Sasuke. But he did.

"I love you."

Sasuke had wanted to say something witty about how cheesy what he was about to say or something, make a cynical comment about just wanting to see Naruto's reaction. But he couldn't get anything but those three words past his lips. Everything after that got lost n his throat. He'd said it, and there was absolutely no going back now.

Sharp, discerning blue eyes shimmered with confusion, pale red lips parted with thought. Naruto briefly looked like a blank slate, lost in a world of words he'd literarily never heard said to him before. Never in this way.

When most boy's had fantasies, they were usually whip-creamed induced, or about having sex in ridiculous positions and in rapid succession, or even doing it in public or something else equally shadow. But Naruto's main fantasy had always been Sasuke kneeling on the ground in front of the doorway and whispering "I love you" on heated breath.

Well, maybe not exactly. But it had been hearing a boy say those words to him. And say them with the very look that Sasuke had in his eyes. That very 'I'm -very- nervous- about- this- right -now-and- I'm- not –sure- if -I'm- doing- this- right' look that showed how sincere he really was.

Naruto breathed in through his nostrils and then there was the scuffling sound of a chair being pushed back with uncaring force and falling over as he got up and stumbled over to Sasuke, practically collapsing in his arms.

There was a brief second where the boys locked eyes and then like any horny teenage boys with hormones they grappled at each other's mouth's hungrily for a couple minutes, Naruto pushing himself closer to Sasuke, pressing their bodies together as much as he could.

Sasuke ran a gentle hand through Naruto's hair as they both sat there making out while crouching uncomfortably on the floor. "C-can we go now?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, this is definitely a special situation." Naruto breathed out, grabbed his knapsack and quietly leaving the room with Sasuke.

Before he'd even closed the door behind himself Sasuke was kissing him all over again, and Naruto nearly wept with relief at finally having Sasuke's body pressing him into the wall like this.

Sasuke kissed him desperately at first, making it hard to breath for both of them with the way the boy's noses were pressed to each others, and then calming down and becoming more passionate, closing, rater than squinting his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling back. "That's just years of lust that I've had bottled up for you coming out."

"You're going to have a long time to get all that out." Naruto said gently, stroking the softly curling hair's at the back of Sasuke's pale neck. "Because I'm never letting you go."

Sasuke looked hopeful. "So you…feel the same way?"

"Baka." Naruto scoffed, pulling his hand from around Sasuke's neck to lightly slap his cheek. "Of course I do. I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke, in a moment of pure mush, wrapped both arms around Naruto's slender waist and rubbed noses with him.

"I just don't know how this is going to work with the whole me being asexual thing." Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sasuke looked seriously worried for a second though, making Naruto have to laugh.

"Seriously though Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "You're all I've been waiting for. I know you aren't going to hurt me and I feel comfortable with losing my virginity to you."

A ripple went up Sasuke's back at the mention of intimacy. "Hold up cowboy." He whispered back." You're going to have to wait till tonight to discuss anything in relation to virginity.

Naruto held Sasuke tight. "I don't think I can wait that long." He whispered kissing Sasuke. "I don't think I can wait for you much longer. I love you so much."

Sasuke bit his lip, overcome with emotion. "I love you too." he murmured, kissing the top of Naruto's head.

The details of what happened that night between Naruto and Sasuke can not be disclosed in this T rated story. However it can be said that they both had a very enjoyable night, and succeeded in getting closer than most best friends ever would.

Afterwards it was almost like being best friends. With major, major perks. Gaara and Neji were shocked to hear, as were many other students, and the road wasn't exactly free of bumps after they got together.

But that, all that is another story.

* * *

Thanks for your awesome review:

Sasukestruelove


End file.
